Promessas Lembradas
by Rebeka Gomes
Summary: Continuação de Promessas Intactas. Sirius esteve longe por 10 anos. Remus está lutando contra visões perturbadoras. James luta para manter o mundo unido. Peter tenta viver sem mentiras. CAPÍTULO 06 de 43.
1. O Preço

**CAPÍTULO UM: O PREÇO**

"_Não!_" Lily gritou instintivamente adiantando-se. Dumbledore não podia estar morto. O símbolo e o ícone da guerra contra Voldemort não podia ter tombado. Mesmo a Maldição da Morte não podia assassinar Albus Dumbledore. Não era possível. Ele não podia ter-se ido. Se ela conseguisse chegar até ele, tudo ficaria bem--

"Não, Lily!" braços forte de repente agarraram-na por trás e arrastaram-na de volta. Comensais da Morte estavam avançando, e um Voldemort sorridente adiantava-se na direção deles também, seus olhos vermelhos queimando de poder e satisfação. A despeito disso, Lily lutou desesperadamente para chegar até seu velho mentor, mas Sirius Black arrancou-a do chão e empurrou-a através da abertura. "As portas, Hestia!"

Jones lançou o feitiço imediatamente e a parede de mármore fechou-se com um barulho. A abertura fechou-se bem a tempo; a passagem estremeceu e trovejou quando feitiços impactavam contra a barreira e Sirius continuou arrastando-a. Os Aurores também estavam correndo e Lily notou distraidamente que só havia dois deles, quando antes houvera cinco. Sirius devia ter vindo sozinho, mas ela não se importava no momento. Desesperada, Lily tentou afastar-se mais uma vez.

"Temos que voltar," ela implorou. "Não podemos deixá-lo!"

"Ele está morto, Lily," Sirius disse baixinho. "Não tem nada que podemos fazer--"

"Não!--Temos que-- que--"

"Vamos, Lily! Temos que sair daqui antes que esse lugar desabe." Sirius parara e olhava-a no olho. Seu rosto estava tão pálido quando Lily se imaginava estar, mas a voz ainda era dura. "Vou carregar você se precisar, mas vai ser mais rápido se você correr."

_Albus..._ Lágrimas mornas surgiram pelo seu amigo, mas Lily piscou, afastando-as. A realidade interveio. Não havia tempo e Sirius estava correto. Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo quando o teto acima deles começou a tremer. "Vamos."

Poucos entenderiam o quanto aquelas palavras custaram a ela.

Cadeiras voaram quando Professor Snape e Professor Fletcher mergulharam atrás do diretor, quase virando a mesa no processo. Lupin estava deitado de costas no chão, remexendo-se um pouco e estremecendo inexplicavelmente. Estudantes surpresos no salão gritavam, procurando feito loucos por ameaças -- mas não havia nenhuma e mesmo se houvesse, Harry não teria notado. Estava ocupado demais correndo até o homem a quem ele crescera conhecendo como um tio. Madame Pomfrey também se apressou na direção do diretor; Snape e Fletcher lutando agora para segurá-lo enquanto o corpo de Remus entrava em convulsão.

Harry alcançou o estrado e pulou nele, só para ter Hagrid, tendo acabado de chegar de outra missão de Dumbledore, agarrando seu braço. Freneticamente, Harry tentou afastar-se, mas o meio-gigante era forte demais e conteve-o com facilidade.

"Me solta!"

A multidão de professores em torno do diretor dobrara de tamanho e Hagrid olhou na direção deles antes de responder. "Não posso fazer isso, Harry. Você tem que ficar afastado agora. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo--"

"Não quero saber!" Harry interrompeu com urgência. "Preciso--" a outra mão de Hagrid fechou-se em seu ombro, impedindo qualquer chance de fuga.

"O Professor Lupin não ia querer que você se ferisse," o guarda-caça respondeu com firmeza. "Você pode ficar aqui e assistir, mas não vai chegar perto."

Harry soltou um suspiro zangado e decidiu não objetar. Discutir com Hargrid era como tentar montar um centauro. Simplesmente não adiantava.

Ansiosamente, ele observou Snape, Fletcher e Pomfrey se inclinarem sobre Remus, tentando todo tipo de feitiço para acordá-lo. O diretor estava quieto agora, mas se isso fora causado por uma Corpo Preso bem lançanda ou outra coisa, Harry não sabia. Contudo, Remus parecia mais pálido do que o normal sob as luzes brilhantes do Grande Salão e Harry achou ter visto algo brilhando sob as pestanas fechadas do diretor. A enfermeira e os dois professores falavam muito baixinho para ele conseguir ouvir, mas os olhares preocupados nos três rostos eram impossíveis de disfarçar numa distância tão curta.

Enquanto isso, o Professor Flitwick estava levando os alunos para fora do salão. Muitos deles hesitavam, olhando preocupados na direção de Remus durante a saída, mas os Slytherins murmurravam excitados enquanto passavam e Harry vislumbrou Draco Malfoy sorrindo. Não muito longe, Hermione chamou sua atenção e murmurrou uma pergunta: _Ele está bem?_ Mas Harry só pôde dar de ombros. Mesmo Hagrid parecia desconfortável.

Após vários minutos, Harry era o único aluno que sobrara no Grande Salão. O resto, não importava o quão relutante, estavam se dirigindo para seus respectivos dormitórios e para longe da ação. Ele era o único lá para ver o que acontecia -- exceto pelo fato de nada estava acontecendo. Remus ainda estava absolutamente imóvel no chão e Harry só não que temia que ele estivesse morto por causa do ligeiro movimento do peito. Alguém, ele notou, conjurara um travesseiro para apoiar a cabeça dele, sobre o qual Harry notou um pouco de sangue onde ela batera no chão duro. Mas a ferida fora habilidosamente tratada então aquilo não podia ser o motivo de Remus continuar inconsciente.

Antes que Harry pudesse começar a pensar em outras razões, contudo, o corpo do diretor convulsionou com força e Remus acordou de supetão. Ele olhou em torno cegamente por um instante, até que Snape e Fletcher pegaram seus braços moles e o fizeram deitar-se de novo. Os outros professores só observavam num silêncio chocado enquanto Remus lutava contra eles sem pensar. Sua respiração era curta e rápida e seu peito estava de repente cansado com o esforço.

"Calma, Remus," Fletcher começou calmamente. "Não precisa--"

"Não se mexa," Snape interveio irritado. "Você só vai se ferir mais."

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Sentar," ele chiou. "Preciso me sentar."

Harry nunca vira Remus Lupin perder o controle, nem parecer tão perdido ou confuso. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados e dardejando cegamente pelo Grande Salão, e sua cabeça virava de um lado para o outro, procurando algo que não achava. Cuidadosamente, Snape e Fletcher o ajudaram a se sentar, mas os dois professores parecia extremamente infelizes com a situação. Trêmulo, Remus imediatamente pressionou as duas mãos na testa, como se tivesse medo da cabeça explodir.

"Onde estou?" ele sussurrou para o silêncio. Harry viu os olhos dele se fecharem de novo.

"Em Hogwarts," Fletcher respondeu gentilmente. "Você ainda está em Hogwarts, Diretor."

"O Ministério..."

Fletcher franziu o cenho. "Não, você está em--"

"O que tem o Ministério?" Snape interrimpeu de novo.

"Se foi." Os olhos de Remus abriram-se. "Meu Deus, ele se foi." Ele pôs-se de pé cambaleando antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo, e quase caiu antes que Snape e Fletcher o pegassem.

"O que quer dizer com ele se foi?" A Professora Sinistra quis saber friamente.

"Voldemort..." Ele tropeçou um passo para longe dos dois professores, apertando as mãos trêmulas nas têmporas mais uma vez. Vários professores arfaram e todos ficaram pálidos; às suas costas, Harry sentiu Hagrid tensionar-se. Remus, contudo, não viu nada disso enquanto tremia e fitava o chão. De súbito, porém, sua cabeça levantou-se com força e um olhar de horror cruzou seu rosto. "Não," ele sussurrou. "Dumbledore..."

Um grito agudo cortou o ar. Era uma canção bela e triste, mas ainda assim forte e de partir o coração ao mesmo tempo. Depressa, Harry seguiu o olhar de Remus com os olhos e sentiu os outros fazendo o mesmo. Na ponta distante do Grande Salão, uma criatura vermelha e dourada voou na direção deles. Apesar de Harry só ter visto uma fênix uma vez antes, ele reconheceu o pássaro imediatamente. Era Fawkes.

Gracioso e em péssimas condições, a fênix aterrisou na mesa diante do diretor. Seus olhos grandes fitaram apenas Remus, que, depois de um instante, esticou uma mão trêmula para tocar as penas queimadas de Fawkes.

"Ele se foi, não é?" Remus sussurrou.

O modo como a cabeça de Fawkes caiu e a lágrima prateada que caiu silenciosa na mesa foram a única resposta que precisavam.

"James? James? Droga, Pontas, fale comigo!"

"Acha que ele vai sobreviver?" Uma bruxa que ele não conhecia fez a pergunta, mas ele nem se importava. Um aceno zangado de sua mão limpou o sangue dos olhos. Só então Peter percebeu que estava tremendo.

Ele chocoalhou James novamente. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. "Vamos, cara, acorde," ele implorou. "Não faça isso comigo!"

"Acho que temos alguma chance?" a bruxa infernizou-o. Estavam muito para dentro do subsolo, debaixo do Ministério e a poeira estava em todo lugar. O elevador tinha aterrisado com força e ele mal conseguira arrastar seu amigo para longe dos destroços. Ela não fora de muita ajuda. "Tem muito sangue aqui, sabe."

Ele a ignorou. "James?"

"Você podia tentar reacordá-lo, sabe."

"Acha que já não tentei isso?" ele reclamou zangado. "Se achasse que funcionava, ficaria tentando o tempo todo!"

"Bom, não tem motivo para brigar comi--"

"A menos que você seja uma curandeira, cala a boca!" Peter resmungou. "Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ouvir essa sua baboseira inútil!" Ansiosamente, ele se voltou para o amigo. Tentara todo feitiço que conhecia para acordá-lo, e preocupava-o o fato de James não estar se mexendo. "Vamos, James... acorde... Temos que sair daqui antes que os Comensais da Morte apareçam--"

A bruxa gritou e ele se pôs de pé rapidamente, a varinha na mão e procurando por ameaças. Peter nunca fora talentoso em magias de combate como James ou Sirius, mas seu amigo estava em perigo. "O que foi?"

"Ele se mexeu!"

"O que?" Imediatamente ele caiu de joelhos de novo, soltando a varinha e não se importando para onde ela ia. Mas James estava realmente se mexendo. "James? James, consegue me ouvir?"

"Humm..."

"Isso mesmo, James," ele disse desesperado. "Acorde."

Os olhos de seu amigo abriram-se. "Prefiro acordar e ver o rosto de Lily," James murmurrou. "Você é feio."

"Desculpe. Lily não está aqui."_ E eu não sei onde ela está._

"Tudo bem," James sussurrou. "Onde estamos?"

"Debaixo do Ministério," ele respondeu. "Mas temos que ir antes que os Comensais da Morte nos alcancem." Seu coração se acelerava. Estavam ali há muito tempo. "Acha que consegue se mover?"

"Não." a voz de James eram bem calma.

"Como?" Ele estivera procurando por rotas de fuga, mas sua cabeça chicoteou de volta para o rosto do amigo.

"Um pequeno problema, Peter. Não consigo sentir minhas pernas."

Peter conteve algumas palavras que sua mãe super-protetora nunca teria perdoado-o por tê-las dito. Estar perto de Sirius nunca fora bom para seu repertório de palavras... Engoliu com força. _Ele não sente as pernas_. De súbito, Peter sentiu frio por dentro. Isso não era nada bom.

"Tem certeza?" foi tudo que conseguiu perguntar.

"Bastante, na verdade," James replicou, e sua voz estava contida com a dor. "Confie em mim, Rabicho. Posso ser um idiota, mas não ia inventar isso."

Peter engoliu em seco. "Era minha esperança."

"É. A minha também." Os olhos de James voaram pelo túnel subterrâneo onde estavam e vislumbrou a bruxa que ainda os fitava. Com um grande esforço, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e voltou a cabeça para a passagem escura à direita de Peter. "Acho que vocês dois devem--"

"Se chegar a terminar essa idéia, Pontas, vou azará-lo agora," Peter interrompeu-o com zanga. Sabia exatamente o que o amigo ia dizer. "Não vou deixar você. Então nem comece. Nem _pense_ nisso."

James fechou a cara. "Ouviu isso?" ele exclamou e Peter ouviu. Passos e gritos no andar acima deles e ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

"Sim," ele respondeu, surpreso por sua calma. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele não estava morto de medo. Talvez fosse porque um de seus amigos dependesse dele e Peter falhara com eles vezes demais. "Mas não tem a menor chance de que ele o deixe aqui, então nem comece."

"Peter, você sem dúvida é uma das pessoas mais idiotas que já conheci," James resmungou carinhosamente, e Peter sorriu sem querer. Evidentemente, a estranha calma que sentia não se estendia para suas mãos trêsmulas, mas pelo menos conseguia respirar.

"Claro que sou." Rapidamente, ele olhou em torno. Os túneis subterrâneos abaixo do Ministério ainda estavam quietos, mas quanto tempo isso duraria, Peter não sabia. Tinha que tirar James dali e depressa -- mas como? A menos que um milagre acontecesse nos trinta segundos seguintes, James não sentia as pernas e isso deixava Peter com uma escolha infernal. Não ia abandonar o amigo; fazê-lo não era nem uma opção para um Maroto, mesmo um que se desgarrara por tantos anos. Respirou fundo. _Não importa as coisas estúpidas que já fiz, nunca traí meus amigos,_ Peter pensou desesperado. _E não vou começar hoje._

"O que vamos fazer?" a bruxa perguntou de repente, tirando sua atenção do pequeno problema.

"Nós?" Peter repetiu com dúvidas. Ele com certeza não tinha intenção de carregar a bruxa nervosa e assustada na sua tentativa de resgatar James. Suas próprias tentativas falíveis de heroísmo eram suficiente para fracassarem sem ajuda dela.

"Sim, nós," James interrompeu antes que ela pudesse replicar. "Para onde mais ela vai?"

Peter franziu o cenho. "Certo... hã, James, sabe o caminho para sair daqui?"

"Claro que sei," o Auror respondeu com firmeza. Então a confusão atravessou suas feições empoeiradas. "Se eu soubesse onde estamos, pelo menos..."

"Ah. Nada bom."

"Não diga," James suspirou, olhando em torno de novo. "Bom, só tem dois caminhos e um deles é a saída. Já que temos cinqüenta por cento de chance, diria para irmos pela direita."

Peter engoliu em seco e teve que perguntar. "Para onde a direção errada nos leva?"

"Para um beco sem saída." James sorriu como desculpas.

"Ótimo."

"Tire-os daqui!" Sirius berrou.

Estavam na rua agora, e bem no meio da Londres trouxa. A velha cabine telefônica vermelha que antes fora a entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia fora arrancada e reposicionada para pelo menos trinta metros de onde ficava; Sirius estava de pé bem na frente dela e sabia que não estava perto da onde ela deveria estar. Os escritórios e edifícios próximos estavam em ruínas e a lixeira que estivera ali naquela manhã desaparecera. Destroços cobriam a rua e o beco parecia mais amplo do que antes -- e então Sirius percebeu que era porque pelo menos um prédio fora completamente destruído pela explosão no subsolo.

E é claro, trouxas curiosos começavam a se aproximar.

Ele escutou sirenes e resmungou baixinho, virando a cabeça na direção delas. Luzes piscando e veículos motorizados -- exatamente o que ele precisava. A versão trouxa para execução das leis. _Fantástico_. Sirius gesticulou loucamente para sua minguada força de Aurores enquanto o chão tremia novamente. "Tire os trouxas daqui!"

"O que devemos fazer com eles?" Hestia Jones exclamou.

"E o que me importa?"

Flashes surgindo no rosto dele e os repórteres trouxas se aproximando. Ou talvez alguns deles fossem bruxos também, mas Sirius não tinha tempo para se importar -- e devotamente esperava que quaisquer bruxa ou bruxo tivesse o bom senso de se afastar enquanto Voldemort estava sob os pés deles. Hestia saiu para ação imediatamente, contudo, afastando os curiosos com gritos zangados e um aceno sugestivo da sua varinha. Eles fugiram assim que ela lançou faíscas gigantes na direção deles, completamente traumatizados. Antes, tal demonstração descuidada de magia teria significado dias de trabalho para os Obliviadores, mas pelo que Sirius sabia, todos eles estavam enterrados no Ministério.

Em vez de se preocupar com os trouxas -- e com os indesejados policiais que se dirigiam para ali, com ou sem faíscas -- Sirius virou-se, tentando contar quantas pessoas ele realmente tinha sob seu comando neste desastre. Quando chegara, bruxas e bruxos estavam fugindo do Ministério e a maioria deles aparentemente aparatara para longe. Alguns, porém, permaneciam e podia ver Aurores aparecendo. Quando ele e seus colegas fugiram, não houve tempo para determinar um ponto de encontro; o próprio Sirius tinha aparatado para o Beco Diagonal porque fora o primeiro local que passara pela sua cabeça. A falta de Aurores se provara fatal quando Hestia e quatro outros tinham se decidido ajudar Dumbledore e os refugiados e havia uma grande chance de fazê-lo de novo. Uma contagem rápida disse a Sirius que ainda faltavam doze e um canto assustado de sua mente começou a se perguntar quantos tinham morrido na explosão.

Mas não havia tempo para isso agora.

"Fiquem longe da abertura!" ele gritou de repente, acendo para Oscar Whitenack se afastar da passagem subterrânea que levava ao Ministério, que ainda estava aberta após a saída deles, minutos antes. Assim que percebeu o erro que era deixar o caminho aberto, fogo surgiu da brecha e Oscar caiu para trás, queimando e fumegando. Só a ação rápida de Kingsley Shacklebolt tirou-o do caminho a tempo e o Feitiço de Extinção de Hestia salvou sua vida.

Oscar ainda estava no chão, contudo, deixando-o com nove Aurores. Dez, contando com ele. Sirius saiu em movimento. "Fechem a brecha!"

Vários Aurores se aproximaram, mas mais fogo saltou na direçao deles, antes que alguém pudesse agir, avisando Sirius de que Voldemort e seus seguidores tinham definitivamente passado pela primeira barreira. Um dos Aurores -- achava que fora Mucia Coleman, mas não tinha certeza, cambaleou para trás, apertando um braço que explodiu em chamas. _Isso está ficando ruim._

O chão tremeu de novo, quase derrubando Sirius. À sua direita, ele viu Lily, seu rosto manchado de lágrimas coberto de sujeira, cambaleando e mal conseguindo equilibrar-se. Desta vez, contudo, a rua não parou de chocoalhar e mesmo enquanto os Aurores lutavam para fechar a abertura, uma parte do pavimento voou para o alto e quase esmagou vários dos empregados que fugiam. Trouxas próximos gritavam e o pub desabou com um estrondo, lançando fragmentos de madeira voando para todo lado e salpicando a multidão com escombros. Sirius escolheu-se e saltou sobre um banco que voava no esforço de chegar até a brecha ainda aberta, e então ele viu Kingsley e os outros voarem para trás como se varridos por uma mão gigante poderosa.

Lily, ainda em choque, apenas fitava.

"Lily, tire-os daqui!" Sirius gesticulou desesperado para a multidão misturada de bruxas, bruxos e trouxas. Eles ainda fitavam, só assistindo, alvos bonitos e fáceis bem à vista -- e as coisas só iam piorar.

Com um suspiro gigantesco e final, o chão ergueu-se sob os pés de Sirius e lançou-o ao chão. A despeito da situação perigosa e dos Comensais da Morte que certamente iria encontrar, o Auror teve que sorrir. Não era um sorriso gentil, mas definitivamente um que seus colegas reconheceriam. _As coisas acabaram de ficar piores._

De costas no chão, Sirius só pôde assistir quando Voldemort e seus seguidores sairam a passos largos do Ministério. Um poder das trevas varria em torno deles, e as bruxas e bruxos que fugiram gritavam de terror -- os trouxas juntaram-se a eles, sem entender muito bem o por quê, mas sabendo que tinham medo do mesmo jeito. Os policiais trouxas que se aproximavam começaram a atirar nos Comensais, reconhecendo a ameaça que eles eram, mas Voldemort apenas riu.

Era a mesma risada aguda que assombrara os pesadelos de Sirius e fê-lo pôr-se de pé. Lily também parecia ter acordado para a ação e pelo canto do olho, Sirius a viu gritando para os bruxos e bruxas para correrem.

Frio.

Ele quase não notou as figuras encapuzadas atrás de Voldemort até que fosse tarde demais. Um saiu detrás de um Comensal e prendeu as mãos esqueléticas no pescoço de um Auror, puxando-a. Kingsley tentou lançar um Patronus não muito longe, mas um Comensal interveio -- caos o rodeava e Sirius desviava de vários feitiços e foi pego por pelo menos dois outros, apesar do fluxo de adrenalina evitar que ele sentisse os efeitos imediatos deles, exceto por uma dorzinha lá no fundo. Mal era capaz de seguir a ação dos Comensais da Morte e dos Dementadores saindo da abertura, mirando trouxas e bruxos. Havia gritos em torno dele e outro prédio caiu. Sirius desviu uma Maldição da Morte e lançou uma -- não tinha tempo para gentilezas e havia inimigos demais, bem mais do que ele achara possível. Estava tremendo, ele sabia, perto demais de Dementadores demais, mas não tinha tempo para se incomodar. Só podia lançar magias e desviar feito louco, rezando para que Lily conseguisse levar os outros para um local seguro e que seus companheiros ficassem bem.

E Voldemort continuava rindo.

Sirius vislumbrou Rabastan Lestrange à sua esquerda, e mal conseguiu mergulhar fora do caminho antes que um jato de luz vermelha o atingisse. Arriscou olhar em torno e rapidamente desejou que não o tivesse feito; a cena era pura loucura. Um Dementador se inclinava sobre um policial trouxa e vários outros trouxas estavam mortos por perto. Uma criança gritava à direita de Sirius; tolamente, Hestia arrastou a garotinha para longe, só para ser atingida por uma maldição. Mas a Auror apenas cambaleou e não caiu, resmungando desafiadora para seu atacante e mandando o Comensal para o ar.

Outro prédio desabou. Magias enchiam o ar, muitas acertando os Aurores e não muitas acertando o inimigo -- havia apenas quatro deles de pé agora: Sirius, Kingsley, Dawlish e Hestia, que estava trêmula e cambaleante. Oscar ainda estava desmaiado, e mesmo enquanto assistia, Alice Longbottom caiu com um grito. A rua continuava chocoalhando, embora Voldemort já tivesse passado pelas proteções construídas rapidamente. Corpos cobriam o chão agora, trouxas e bruxos. Não eram diferentes na morte.

Estavam lutando uma batalha perfida. Embora odiasse admitir para si mesmo, Sirius sabia que era verdade. Havia simplesmente Comensais demais, Dementadores demais -- e ele só tinha quatro Aurores e Lily, que não tivera o bom senso de sair enquanto podia. Esticando a mão enquanto ela se aproximava, Sirius agarrou seu braço. "Está louca?" ele explodiu. "Vá embora!"

"Não sem você!" Lily olhou-o feio, e Sirius só conseguiu resmungar. Conhecia aquele olhar.

"Você não foi treinada para isso!"

Como resposta, Lily atirou uma maldição que derrubou um Comensal desavisado. Ela nem mesmo lhe deu um olhar triunfante; além disso, Sirius mal tinha tempo para discutir. Maldições voavam rápido demais e os Aurores estavam ocupados demais -- e bem lá no fundo, ele sabia que iam perder. Era só uma questão de quantos deles iam morrer antes. Sentia-se tão frio.

_Comensais da Morte na Londres trouxa._ A idéia não o deixava em paz; ele não conseguia agüentar deixá-los para trás. _Dementadores na Londres trouxa_. Fazia-o sentir-se vazio por dentro, principalmente sabendo o que ele tinha que fazer. Gritos ainda enchiam o beco, saindo dos prédios ainda de pé. Aqueles que podiam fugir o fizeram -- mas o que o resto faria? Os trouxas não podiam ver os Dementadores e vários corriam direto para os braços deles... Sirius estremeceu e então Kingsley tombou. Três Aurores contra uma legião de Comensais da Morte, além do Lorde das Trevas. Sirius alegremente daria suas vidas para salvar os inocentes, mas sabia que isso não funcionaria. Por um instante ele brincou com a idéia de desafiar Voldemort, mas sabia que o Lorde das Trevas não era um tolo. Sirius nunca teria chance de enfrentá-lo sozinho.

"Plano Zulu!" Sirius gritou, virando e arrastando Lily para fora do caminho de uma maldição. Não havia nada a fazer, exceto correr. Detestava fazê-lo, mas tinha que salvar aqueles que podia -- e sacrificar os que não podia. Encontrou os olhos de Lily. "Saia daqui, Lily!"

Sem esperar por respostar, ele saiu correndo, dirigindo-se para o corpo inconsciente de Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Nunca deixe um amigo para trás._ Os Aurores não abandonavam os seus, a menos que não tivessem escolha -- atrás dele, Sirius ouviu um estalo e devotamente esperava que a esposa de seu melhor amigo tivesse fugido enquanto podia. À distância, ele viu Hestia agarrar Oscar, que recuperava a consciência e vislumbrou Dawlish arrastar Alice para longe antes de aparatar. _É isso_, ele pensou com raiva. _Mas isso não acabou!_

Os gritos morreram -- os Dementadores e os Comensais da Morte usados todos os alvos exceto pelos Aurores. Os trouxas remanecentes estavam mortos ou sem alma e Voldemort começava a se concentrar nos inimigos fugindo. De súbito, um arrepio correu pela espinha de Sirius e olhos vermelhos encontraram os seus --

Mas ele aparatou antes que Voldemort tivesse uma chance de agir.

Peter conjurara uma maca para James porque era mais fácil para ele controlar do que do um corpo flutuando, mas ainda batia com o amigo nas paredes de vez em quando. Acima deles, os gritos ficavam mais altos e Peter sabia que os Comensais da Morte buscavam alguém -- só podia rezar que não fosse por eles. Infelizmente, porém, sabia que Voldemort queria James morto. _E eu,_ Peter pensou honestamente. _E nós somos grandes alvos agora._ Sua mãos ameaçaram começar a tremer de novo, mas Peter endireitou-as antes que James pudesse ver. Tinha que ser forte agora -- por seu amigo e pela bruxa desconhecida que ele acabara com a responsabilidade de salvar.

"Está indo bem, Peter," James de repente disse baixinho. "Estaremos fora daqui logo."

Peter deu uma olhada no amigo antes que tentar enxergar o túnel escuro mais uma vez. "Sou tão fácil de ler?"

"Depois de tanto tempo? É."

"Estamos indo pelo caminho certo?" a bruxa perguntou baixinho. Pelo menos ela parecia compartilhar os medos deles. James soava calmo demais.

"Acho que sim," Peter respondeu, engolindo em seco. _Como James consegue fazer isso o tempo todo?_ Suas mãos estavam tentando tremer de novo. "Não parece faltar muito."

Continuaram caminhando em silêncio, os passos ecoando contra a pedra fria. Os túneis eram antigos e empoeirados; Peter duvidava que alguém tivesse estado neles em séculos. Quando perguntara a James como ele os conhecia, seu amigo só respondera que os Aurores sempre sabiam _tudo_ sobre o Ministério. Infelizmente, esse tudo não vinha com senso de direção, então ainda estavam na base da adivinhação... e sem saber se aquele era o caminho que os levaria para a salvação ou a morte. _Com a minha sorte,_ Peter pensou arrependido,_ isso será o beco sem saída_. Mas pelo menos ele não estava sozinho. A presença de James era reconfortante, embora o amigo estivesse incapacitado no momento. Pelo menos não estava sozinho.

"Peter?" James de repente disse baixinho. Sua voz estava contida -- de dor, Peter pensou de forma incorreta. "Acho melhor pararmos."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Por que? Não deve faltar muito."

"Consegue ouvir?"

"Ouvir o quê?" a bruxa perguntou nervosa enquanto Peter forçava a audição para escutar algo além de seu coração batendo. Tinha certeza que o trovejamento nos ouvidos não era o som de alguém se aproximando, mas então o que era aquele som de arrastado...?

"Peter, se abaixe!"

Uma sombra preta horrível varreu a escuridão na direção dele e Peter mal teve tempo de pular para o lado. A bruxa gritou e ele a escutou procurando pela varinha -- James xingou e rolou para o chão com um som seco... mas tudo que Peter sentia era frio, vozes frias ecoando na sua cabeça.

_"Não há saída, Pettigrew... A menos que prefira a morte, é claro. Tenho certeza de que nosso Mestre ficaria contente em arranjar isso, afinal de contas..." _Escuridão.

Frio. _"Seu pai está morto, Peter. Sinto muito, não havia nada que pudessemos fazer..."_

Ele estremeceu, afastando-se. Uma risada ecoava nos seus ouvidos; a risada de Voldemort. Lembrava-se de perceber que era tarde demais, de que não tinha volta -- e que condenara os amigos em vez de salvá-los. Tentara protegê-los e fracassara de novo -- _Não!_ Os olhos de Peter abriram-se. Uma clareza repentina surgira na mente ante o pensamento dos amigos, de James. Havia dois Dementadores e um quase em cima do amigo, que não conseguia se afastar. A varinha de James estava erguida, mas eles estavam perto demais.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Peter gritou.

Mas só uma bruma prateada saiu da ponta da varinha e o Dementador mais próximo virou-se para _ele_, afastando-se da bruxa e atraído pelo seu desafio. O medo ameaçou fechar completamente a mente de Peter. Sempre fora horrível com magia avançada. Seu patronus nunca fora muito bem definido, mesmo quando não estava sob pressão... De todos os seus amigos, ele sempre fora o pior em tudo...

_Amigos._

O pensamento foi como fogo em sua mente e de repente ele viu o rosto de James. Viu Sirius e Remus, como tudo fora antes, rindo e brincando como se o mundo fosse deles. Eram inseparáveis. Amigos. Irmãos.

Marotos.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Sem aviso, um cervo saltou da varinha e atacou os Dementadores. Pouco antes de Peter poder piscar, as criaturas fugiram e ele foi deixado observando estupidamente seu cervo dissolver-se. Mal podia acreditar. Aquele fora o primeiro patrono real que criara, o primeiro com forma e significado... Peter piscou e então sorriu um pouquinho. Nunca imaginara que seu patrono fosse Pontas. _James!_

Ele se virou, procurando onde seu amigo caíra da maca, que ainda flutuava calmamente no ar. James não estava longe, piscando e grunhindo zangado à meia-voz.

"Está tudo bem?" Peter perguntou, ajoelhando ao seu lado.

"Sim. Ótimo." James fechou a cara. "Desculpe não ter sido de grande ajuda, cara... Eu só..."

"Eu sei. Acontece," ele respondeu mais casualmente do que se sentia, cuidadosamente levitando James de volta para a maca. Então voltou-se para encarar a bruxa enquanto ela punha de pé. "Está bem?"

Ela assentiu trêmula. "Obrigada."

"Sem problemas." Peter sorriu palidamente, notando com uma certa diversão que suas mãos tremiam de novo. "Vamos sair daqui antes que algo mais nos pegue, certo?"

"Boa. Idéia." James respondeu numa voz contida que disse a Peter que ele estava furioso consigo mesmo, mas infelizmente, não tinha tempo para lidar com os sentimentos do amigo. James simplesmente detestava se sentir impotente, mas ele superaria, Peter sabia. Ele sempre o fazia.

Vários minutos silenciosos se passaram enquanto os três andavam, cada um apurando os ouvidos para sons de _qualquer coisa _se aproximando, mas enquanto iam cada vez mais adiante nos túneis, o silêncio ficava cada vez maior. Após dez longos minutos, Peter começou a desesperar-se, se perguntando se escapariam -- mas exatamente quando estava reunindo coragem para expressar sua preocupação, a luz apareceu no fim do túnel literalmente.

"Está vendo aquilo?" a bruxa perguntou sem fôlego.

"Sim." Peter sorriu. "Estou vendo."

_Tunk_. Sua distração o levara a esquecer temporariamente do amigo e a maca bateu na pedra. Ainda assim, o tom de James foi divertido, "Cuidado com as paredes, Peter."

"Desculpe." Por um consenso silenciosos, apressaram o passo, dirigindo-se depressa para a promessa de liberdade. Finalmente, alcançaram a porta de metal estreita; sua janela pequena e suja passara a luz que eles notaram à distância. Após um instante remexendo-a, Peter conseguir forçar as dobradiças e eles puseram os pés para fora -- e surpreendentemente, no Beco Diagonal. Abobalhado, tudo que Peter conseguir fazer por um momento foi ficar olhando; não percebera que tinha ido tão longe. A pequena porta saía bem perto do Gringotts.

Virou-se para James, que parecia horrivelmente pálido à luz do dia. Sua mãos não tinham parado de tremer ainda, o que dizia a Peter que as coisas ainda piorariam. "Temos que levá-lo para o St. Mungo's."

"Não," seu amigo replicou com um franzir de cenho paciente. "Temos que ir para Hogwarts. É seguro e sei que é onde Albus iria--"

"St. Mungo's," Peter interrompeu-o com firmeza. "Sei que está preocupado com tudo, mas pelo menos dessa vez, James, _por favor _não banque o herói. Precisamos curá-lo primeiro."

James fechou a cara, mas Peter não ia desistir. Enfim, o Auror resmungou uma resposta. "Certo."

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 01: The Cost  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	2. Sozinho no Escuro

**CAPÍTULO DOIS: SOZINHO NO ESCURO**

Uma das últimas coisas que os alunos vadiando nos terrenos esperavam ver era Sirius Black passar pelos portões do castelo a passos largos, usando vestes pretas empoeiradas e com o lado do rosto manchado de sangue seco.

O pôr-do-sol se adiantava; o banquete de despedida fora interrompido pelo desmaio inexplicável do diretor e todos ainda tentavam descobrir o que acontecera. Apesar de Harry ser o único aluno que teve permissão de ficar durante aquela situação misteriosa, devido ao seu relacionamento incomum com o diretor, até mesmo ele não entendia o que acontecera. Tudo que sabia era que Remus dissera que o Ministério fora destruído e que a fênix de Dumbledore viera para Hogwarts -- mas como Remus podia _saber_ sobre o Ministério? Ele caíra e ficara ali em silêncio por tanto tempo, e era impossível destruir o Ministério da Magia. Todo mundo sabia disso.

Harry estremeceu de repente. Seus pais estavam no Ministério, assim como Peter e muitos outros... Mas o Ministério era impenetrável. A segurança dele era a melhor. Engoliu em seco. Se era impossível, porque sentia tanto frio?

Ver Sirius não ajudava em nada. O padrinho que ele passara a conhecer recentemente parecia diferente de como Harry o via; estava frio agora, sem expressão e implacável. Sirius de repente parecia perigoso, e ele se movia com passadas longas e cheias de propósito, atravesando o terreno como se seus olhos não visse nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seu olhar era distante e furioso, e Harry nunca vira uma pessoa mover-se com um poder e presença tão inconsciente. Por um momento, foi quase aterrorizante ver, mas então lembrou-se de que era Sirius, seu padrinho e melhor amigo do pai. Não havia nada a temer.

Outros não pareciam concordar quando Harry correu para interceptar Sirius; sussurros vinham de quase todos os estudantes no terreno. Ninguém sabia o que pensar ou que fazer. Harry escutara a exclamação chocada de Hermione atrás dele, mas ignorou-a e se apressou para alcançar o padrinho.

"Sirius!"

O Auror parou e só pareceu notar Harry quando ele o ouviu falar. Sua estava irritada. "Agora não, Harry."

Harry deteve-se, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvira. "O quê?"

"Não tenho tempo." Brevemente, Sirius esticou a mão e apertou o ombro de Harry, mas mesmo aquele movimento parecia distraído e distante. Os olhos azuis ficaram mais escuros. "Depois."

"O que está fazendo aqui, Black?" Uma voz fria de repente soou, e Harry virou-se para ver Snape se aproximando. Sirius, contudo, não ficou parado; em vez disso, movimentou-se de novo, andando direto para o terror com nariz de gancho de Hogwarts.

"Preciso falar com o diretor, Snape."

Algo flutuou nas feições do outro; seu rosto estava rígido. "Ele está descansando."

"Isso é importante." Harry nunca vira Sirius tão frio. "Não estaria aqui se não fosse."

"No momento, não me importo nem um pouco," Snape resmungou. "Não acredito que entenda a situação--"

"Não, não acho que _você_ entenda," Sirius interrompeu-o, e de repente deu uma olhada no vice-diretor com uma nova preocupação. "A menos que não saiba--"

A idéia surgiu no rosto de ambos ao mesmo tempo e Snape empalideceu. Sua voz era somente um sussurro assustado, e Harry duvidava que qualquer um além dele conseguisse ouvi-lo. "O Ministério."

Sirius assentiu grosseiramente. "Podemos ter problemas maiores do que eu pensei."

Dentro das horas seguintes, os alunos foram enviados para casa -- um dia mais cedo e sem explicações -- no Expresso de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos, exceto por alguns, e Harry se descobriu junto com os Weasley, entre outros. Neville Longbottom também ficou e vários outros -- todos os quais, Harry suspeitava, tinham pais na Ordem da Fênix. Apesar de discutirem as circunstâncias entre eles, nenhum conseguia descobrir o motivo de sua presença, a não ser que houvesse um perigo apra eles, como filhos de membros da Ordem. Mas nenhum deles podia entender o que o Lorde das Trevas iria querer com um bando de bruxos e bruxas menores de idade.

As coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes quando a maioria dos professores foi embora naquela noite e os pais deles começaram a chegar algumas horas depois.

Harry quase não viu sua mãe quando ela chegou ao lado de Molly Weasley; ele nunca vira a sua mãe e a Ron juntas e quase não reconheceu as feições cansadas e tensas. Não longe da dupla, Bill Weasley ajudava o pai; o pai de Ron caminhava mancando. Antes que poder chegar ao lado da mãe, porém, ele viu Sirius se dirigir a ela.

"Como ele está?" o padrinho de Harry perguntou imediatamente.

Lily deu de ombros, parecendo muito velha e cansada. "Não sabem ainda..." ela engoliu em seco. "Os Aurores que você deixou com ele ainda estão lá."

"Bom." Sirius voltou-se para o homem baixo ao lado de Lily. "Ouvi dizer que você foi bem hoje, Peter."

O bruxo loiro franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça; "Não o suficiente."

Finalmente, Lily pareceu notar o filho enquanto Harry esperava com impaciência crescente. Ela falou sem preâmbulos. "Tenho más notícias, Harry."

"É o papai?" Ele não era idiota o bastante para não notar a ausência do pai e desejava não ter a sensação horrível de que sua mãe e Sirius estavam falando de ninguém mais do que James Potter. Harry engoliu em seco nervosamente. Só porque pai parara no hospital antes não tornava as coisas mais fáceis...

"Ele está no St. Mungo's," sua mãe confirmou baixinho. "Houve um ataque no Ministério..."

Mesmo enquanto uma sombra passava nos olhos dela, Sirius esticou a mão para segurá-la pelo cotovelo e interrompê-la. "Precisamos entrar, Lily," ele disse baixinho. "Remus e os outros estão esperando."

"Mas o que tem o papai?" Harry quis saber enquanto sua mãe assentia trêmula. Estranhamente, foi Peter quem respondeu.

"Eu estava no St. Mungo's com ele, Harry," o homem baixo disse calmamente. "Eles tem certeza de que ele viverá, mas agora... agora, ele não consegue andar. E não têm certeza se conseguem consertar o que está errado."

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. "Ele não consegue andar?"

"Não sabemo se é permanente," Sirius interveio, e pela primeira vez, Harry notou as linhas profundas nos olhos dele. "Os curandeiros ainda estão trabalhando."

"Ah."

Havia tanto que ele queria perguntar, mas algo no rosto de Sirius impediu Harry de fazê-lo. A expressão exausta da sua mãe só aumentava a preocupação de Harry, porém, e apesar de saber que não era a hora de fazer perguntas, jurou que as faria depois. Não era ignorante, afinal de contas, e era seu pai que estava no hospital. Se alguém merecia saber, Harry achava que era ele.

Não tinha idéia, contudo, de como as coisas estavam para ficar complicadas.

Era a primeira vez que toda a Ordem da Fênix se reunia desde os primeiros dias da guerra contra Voldemort. Enquanto os anos passavam, a Ordem se tornara muito grande e muito secreta, para se reunir num local; o tempo permitira que o Lorde das Trevas enfiasse espiões em seu meio, enquanto a Ordem colocasse os dela na presença dele. Eles não foram capazes de arriscarem-se antes, mas nesse momento, parecia haver muito mais a perder. Espiões ou não, tinham que agir.

Nem oito horas tinham se passado desde o ataque ao Ministério e a Ordem da Fênix se reunia no Grande Salão de Hogwarts. A escola era o único local impenetrável que sobrara para eles; com a queda do Ministério, nenhum outro lugar era seguro. Assim, rostos temerosos fitavam-se, sem idéia e desesperançados. Todos estavam completamente cientes da ausência uma pessoa da Ordem: Albus Dumbledore. Ninguém, porém, conseguia imaginar a Ordem da Fênix existindo sem a guia ou força do bruxo lendário. Precisavam dele agora, mas ele não estava lá. Poucos, portanto, esperavam que um bruxo de cabelos castanhos e magro se adiantasse e tomasse seu lugar. Aos trinta e dois anos, Remus Lupin eram jovem demais.

"Obrigado a todos por terem vindo tão rápido," ele disse calmamente, engolindo em seco quase imperceptivelmente. "Mas agora, tenho certeza de que já ouviram os boatos."

"No fim desta tarde, o Ministério da Magia foi atacado por Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores. Não sabemos quantas pessoas morreram no ataque, mas sabemos que muitas bruxas, bruxos e trouxas foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte e Dementadores. Agora, o noticiário trouxa está dizendo que foi um ataque terrorrista. Não têm explicação para os sem alma vagando pelas ruas de Londres."

"Nós sabemos, contudo, que Albus Dumbledore e Arabella Figg estão entre os mortos. Assim como muitos dos chefes de Departamento do Ministério. Os únicos dois que fomos capazes de contactar são Cornelius Fudge, chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, que estava de férias com a família; e James Potter, Chefe do Departamente de Execução das Leis da Magia, que está atualmente sob tratamento no St. Mungo's. Por agora, nosso governo é inexistente."

Remus pausou e respirou fundo; Sirius podia ver a exaustão no rosto dele e notou que Snape e Fletcher o observavam cuidadosamente. Remus não fora capaz de explicar muito sobre o que acontecera antes -- não houve tempo, mas Sirius sabia que ele tivera uma visão e desmaiara. O que os assustava mais, porém, era que Remus vira o Ministério desmoronar e soubera que Dumbledore morrera no momento em que Fawkes chegara. Quase tão preocupante era o fato da fênix ter vindo para Hogwarts -- para _Remus_ -- e ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

"E assim cabe à Ordem da Fênix continuar a guerra," o diretor continuou baixinho. "Até que o Ministério seja reformulado, nós somos tudo que resta. Depois de conferenciar com o Círculo Interno, eu assumirei a liderança da Ordem." Os olhos dele varreram a multidão reunida. "A menos que exista alguém que ache que eu não deva."

Silêncio encontrou suas palavras. Poucos na Ordem sabiam sobre a Fonte, mas reconheciam que Remus tinha mudado. A diferença era óbvia, mesmo para olhos desavisados; e quando Fawkes flutuaram graciosamente para aterrisar no ombro de Remus, a decisão foi feita. A fênix escolhera Remus J. Lupin. O misterioso e desconhecido Círculo Interno concordara. A Ordem seguiria.

"Obrigado." A voz calma de Remus ecoou no silêncio e então ele se voltou ligeiramente e assentiu para Sirius. Após respirar fundo, ele se adiantou, lutando para tirar o franzir de cenho do rosto. _Detesto isso,_ pensou acidamente. _Detesto o jeito que os olhos deles me seguem, esperando que eu tenha as respostas só porque fui imbecil o suficiente para enfrentar Voldemort e sobreviver. Essas pessoas deviam saber melhor._ Resistiu à necessidade de engolir em seco. Havia rostos demais faltando na multidão, dos presumivelmente mortos àqueles hospitalizados como James e Alice Longbottom. E como muitos de seus Aurores.

"Na ausência de James, assumi o comando dos Aurores. Apesar de termos perdido vários, provavelmente somos a única divisão do Ministério que não foi totalmente destruída pelo ataque. Agora, tenho Aurores cuidando dos dois chefes de departamento sobreviventes e à noite, procuraremos nos destroços por sobreviventes. Até agora, houve bem poucos."

A tristeza e o medo se refletiu em todos os rostos enquanto Sirius pausava para estudar a audiência. Cada um sabia dos riscos quando se juntaram à Ordem, mas ninguém esperara isso -- nem mesmo Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Sirius piscou. Peter lhe contara do aviso repentino do idoso e Lily relatara suas últimas palavras à Voldemort -- _"Está na hora, Tom."_ Ele soubera? Poderia saber? Sirius estremeceu, pensando na escuridão que devia ter vivido a mente do idoso e esprava que ele tivesse finalmente encontrado a paz. _Se ele sabia, por que o fez? Por que escolheu morrer?_

Essa era a triste verdade: Dumbledore poderia ter sobrevivido. Poderia ter escapado. Em vez disso, escolhera morrer. Estava na hora? Ele se sacrificou por outros, mas ainda assim, Sirius sabia que o velho bruxo era esperto o bastante para fazê-lo se ainda fosse necessário... o que significava que Dumbledore achava que não precisavam mais dele. Sirius engoliu a risada amarga que ameaçava surgir sem aviso. _O que ele conseguira, além de deixá-los sem líder e sem leme numa tempestade?_ Tinha que haver mais alguma coisa. Dumbledore nunca fazia nada sem motivo. Sirius só não conseguia ver ainda.

"Pedi a vocês para virem aqui hoje para não deixá-los perder a esperança," Remus finalmente continuou, "para ajudá-los a entender o que será exigido da Ordem neste verão. Voldemort teve uma vitória, mas não ganhou a guerra ainda, e se ficarmos juntos, sobreviveremos."

A aurora encontrou o esqueleto do Círculo Interno no escritório de Remus. Todos os cinco estiveram acordados por toda a noite e Lily parecia a pior. A morte de Dumbledore a afetara com força, Remus sabia; na verdade, a ausência do idoso fora sentida por todos, principalmente Severus. Remus compreendia que seu vice-diretor sempre sentira uma ligação especial com o velho diretor; Dumbledore fora quem o aceitara, confiara nele -- dera a Snape uma segunda chance. Remus engoliu em seco. Ele dera a tantas pessoas uma chance... e com tanta freqüência negara-as para si mesmo. Não havia ninguém naquele aposento que não devesse algo a Dumbledore.

Fawkes, no canto, ainda sofria em silêncio, dando um tom pesado e triste à reunião. Enfim, quando Remus não conseguiu mais agüentar o silêncio, limpou a garganta. Começou hesitante, "Sinto muito por mantê-los até tão tarde."

"Duvido que alguém teria dormido de qualquer maneira," Severus comentou secamente. O bufo de resposta de Dung revelava que estava de acordo e Lily só fitou suas mãos, assentindo exausta e deprimida.

"Hoje não é uma noite para se dormir, de qualquer forma," Sirius concordou de onde estava fitando pela janela. "Há muitas perguntas não respondidas."

Fletcher assentiu cansado. "Concordo."

"O que me preocupa," Lily finalmente interveio baixinho, "é que você, Severus, não sabia sobre o ataque antes da hora. Parece implicar uma certa falta de confiança da parte de Voldemort."

Snape bufou. "Você quer dizer que ele suspeita de mim," ele replicou direto. "Não tem motivo para florear a verdade."

"Bom, sim." Lily deu de ombros na forma de desculpas.

"Mas por que? Ou como?" Fletcher se perguntou.

"Poderia ser por centenas de motivos," o Comensal da Morte respondeu. "Ou só -- possível, mas improvável -- um descuido por parte do Lorde das Trevas."

"E se ele souber que você é um espião?" Remus perguntou calmamente.

"Acho que vou descobrir se sobreviver na próxima vez que ele me convocar." a voz de Severus era seca, mas o diretor podia ver a preocupação por trás dos olhos escuros. Estavam jogando um jogo de apostas altas, Remus sabia, e qualquer passo em falso significava a morte.

"Isso não é muito recorfontante," Lily replicou.

"Não era para ser."

"Temos outros problemas também," Sirius de repente interveio, fazendo Remus franzir o cenho.

"O que é?" ele perguntou..

"Quando falei com Fudge mais cedo, ele especificadamente me perguntou quem ia concorrer como Ministro da Magia," o Auror replicou sombriamente. "Disse a ele que não era a hora de se preocupar com isso e tirei minha cabeça do fogo o mais rápido possível. Mas ele está interessado."

"Ah, maravilha," Lily murmurrou.

Fletcher grunhiu com desgosto. "Fudge é o babaca mais ambicioso que já conheci. Se ele conseguir o cargo, é melhor nos rendermos logo!"

"Por isso que Malfoy e todos os Comensais influentes apoiarão ele," Snape lembrou-os, ganhando olhares furiosos em troca de seu comentário. Antes que alguém pudesse perder a cabeça, Remus interveio.

"E é por isso que não podemos permitir que isso aconteça," ele respondeu com bem mais calma do que sentia. "Portanto, precisamos lançar um candidato nosso -- de preferência alguém que seja da Ordem."

"Isso torna a lista curta, Remus," Dung comentou. "Principalmente se quer alguém do Círculo Interno."

"A menos que botemos Lily," Sirius de repente disse com um sorriso pálido, fazendo a cabeça dela levantar-se de supetão e sua voz esganiçar.

"Eu?"

Remus sentiu um sorriso se agarrar nos cantos de sua própria boca; Sirius lera sua mente. "Quem mais?" ele perguntou. "Você provavelmente sabe mais do cargo do que o resto de nós juntos. Há quanto tempo é a secretária de Dumbledore? Oito anos?"

"Essa não é a questão," Lily objetou. "Não sou política. Nunca assumi um cargo--"

"Nem Dumbledore."

"Isso, Remus, é só um pouquinho diferente." Os olhos verdes de Lily estavam finalmente acordados, contudo, enquanto ela fitava cada um deles. "Olha, estou comovida pela confiança, mas eu trabalho nos bastidores, lembra? Sou oficialmente uma secretária, nada mais -- e não posso dar às pessoas a confiança que vocês vão precisar." ela engoliu em seco. "Vocês precisam de alguém bem mais conhecido que eu para isso."

Remus começou a abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido, muito para sua surpresa, por Severus. "E quanto a James?"

"Como?"

A resposta fora instintiva, mas após um instante, a idéia começou a crescer em Remus. _James_. Ele nunca teria pensado no amigo, mas James era bem conhecido, e era forte o bastante para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Muitos no mundo bruxo consideravam James um herói; ele liderara os Aurores por anos e de certo modo conseguira sobreviver a tudo, até mesmo a cruzada de Voldemort para acabar com sua vida. Além do mais, ele era esperto, poderoso e membro do Círculo Interno. James possuía todos os requisitos que Remus podia pensar num Ministro da Magia ideal e ele já era um chefe de departamento, então podia encarar Fudge de igual para igual.

"Sabe," Lily disse baixinho, seu rosto em concentração, "isso pode funcionar."

"Seria a solução perfeita também," Dung considerou. "Quero dizer, não podemos exatamente usar Remus, então... Sem ofensa." Remus só deu de ombros em resposta a olhar de desculpas de Fletcher, entendendo que sua condição impedia a Ordem de ter o chefe como Ministro da Magia de novo. Além disso, ele nunca quisera deixar Hogwarts, mesmo se isso fosse possível. Era quase um alívio não ter que se preocupar com novas responsabilidades.

"Esperem um instante," Sirius interrompeu, afastando-se da janela e apoiando-se da parede de forma cansada. Sua mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos e o rosto ainda arranhado um pouquinho -- ele não se incomodara em tratá-lo ainda -- mas suas voz era sombria e enfática. "Temos que perguntar a James antes de começar a planejar qualquer coisa."

Severus deu-lhe um olhar cansado que não chegava nem perto de seu padrão normal. "Claro que vamos," ele retorquiu, rolando os olhos. "Contudo, creio que a questão agora é se vai funcionar ou não. Se Fudge conseguir começar cedo e começar a ganhar apoio, toda essa conversa será à toa."

"Não vai ser." Sirius sorriu cansado, e todos olharam para ele. Remus sentiu suas próprias sobrancelhas erguerem-se, em dúvida -- seu amigo não conhecia realmente Fudge e não tinha idéia de quão ambicioso o político podia ser -- mas era um brilho malicioso nos olhos de Sirius? Ele sabia de algo e Remus abriu a boca para perguntar, mas seu vice-diretor passou à frente.

"Perdõe-me por dizer que o resto de nós não necessariamente compartilha sua confiança," Severus comentou secamente.

"Fudge não será um problema. Pelo menos não por enquanto."

"Tire esse sorriso estúpido do rosto então, e nos conte o por quê," Lily quis saber, irritada. Remus bufou, mas Sirius finalmente sorriu.

"Mandei Hestia Jones protegê-lo."

Remus não conseguiu evitar; caiu na risada. Após um instante, Lily também, que tentou esconder sua diversão repentina por detrás de uma tosse estrangulada, mas Dung e Severus só fitaram os três irritados enquanto Sirius ria cansadamente e explicava.

"Hestia não é exatamente do tipo que perdoa," ele riu. "Sob os olhos cuidadosos _dela_, Fudge não fazer nenhuma aparição pública, discursos pelo 'bem' do mundo bruxo nem agir em 'nome' do governo de nenhuma maneira. Ele ficará de férias, boas e seguras, onde ele pertence."

Dung bufou. "Excelente. Bem feito para o idiota."

"Realmente." Pelo menos desta vez, até Snape teve que concordar com Sirius e a idéia daquilo acontecer mais uma vez fez Remus sorrir. Mas a diversão instantaneamente desapareceu com o pensamento seguinte. _O mundo realmente virou de cabeça para baixo_, o novo líder da Ordem da Fênix pensou sombriamente.

_Agora nós temos que descobrir como virá-lo de volta._

"Conversamos com Lee hoje," Fred disse de repente, assustando os outros em seu silêncio.

Harry ergueu os olhos. À sua direita, Rone Ginny (que chegara com os pais na noite anterior) tentavam se concentrar numa partida de xadrez bruxo -- e fracassavam totalmente. Até mesmo as normalmente detestáveis peças de xadrez da família Weasley estavam mais quietas do que o normal; pareciam sentir o humor prevalente na sala comunal da Gryffindor. Não muito longe, Neville lia um livro de herbologia, mas Harry podia jurar que o outro garoto não virara a página em uma hora. Fred e George sentaram-se à esquerda de Harry, trocavam olhares de vez em quando, mas no todo ficavam quietos. Os dois tinham originalmente planejado uma partida de Snap Explosivo com Harry, mas o jogo meio que esgotou-se, deixando-os num silêncio de pedra.

Percy, é claro, estava na biblioteca, tendo chamado os Gryffindors mais jovens de imaturos e tinha saído pisando duro trinta minutos antes. Mas eles não se importavam. Mesmo com o ano escolar oficialmente terminado, ele ainda tinha o hábito de agir como um monitor e continuava instigando-os a fazer algo de útil, embora o que ele quisesse dizer com isso ninguém sabia. Era, afinal, o início do verão e as crianças mais jovens estavam tendo uma dificuldade danada para tentar descobrir como iam passar o resto da tarde.

A torre da Gryffindor parecia tão vazia sem os colegas, tão vazia e _morta_. A empolgação deles sobre a chegada da Ordem da Fênix desvanecera; todos os seis foram rapidamente informados que eram "novos demais" para comparecer nas reuniões e teriam que achar um modo de ocupar-se. Até mesmo a mãe de Harry, que normalmente era muito mais aberta e informativa que a Sra. Weasley, manteve um silêncio inesperado e recusou-se a responder mais do que as perguntas mais básicas. Harry tentara valentemente arrancar informações da mãe, mas acabaram sendo mandados para fazer as malas, e em horas como essa, peças não eram muito divertidas. O castelo estava quieto demais e havia adultos demais à volta -- mas não era uma ocasião para piadas, de qualquer forma. Então se descobriram sozinhos no dormitório, desejando futilmente que Neville e Ginny não estivessem presentes; do contrário, os Travessos teriam pelo menos mergulhado no estudo de uma mapa singular que os gêmeos ainda tinham posse. Infelizmente, mesmo se considerassem contar a Ginny o segredo, ninguém queria contar a Neville. Então sozinhos eles se sentavam, esperando e se perguntando.

"Mamãe nos deixou chamá-lo pelo fogo," George explicou. "Ele está bem. Chegou em casa noite passada."

"Desculpem não termos contado antes," Fred se desculpou. "Mamãe estava meio receosa em nos deixar usar o fogo. Ficou falando em manter segredo."

"Ele vai poder voltar?" Harry perguntou baixinho.

A mãe de Lee era trouxa, todos eles sabiam, e desde a morte do pai dele, Reina Jordan dava dicas de que podia não permitir que Lee retornasse a Hogwarts para o quarto ano. Lee gritara em protesto, mas sua mãe estava compreensivelmente temerosa. Já perdera o marido para os Comensais e sabia que Lee, como o filho mestiço de um Auror, estava agora em um perigo extraordinário. Na sua mente, o melhor meio de protegê-lo era sair completamente do mundo bruxo, não importava o quanto a magia significasse para Lee.

Só de pensar nisso fazia surgir uma sensação enorme de vazio em todos os Travessos.

"Ele não sabe ainda," George respondeu depois de um momento, franzindo o cenho preocupado. "O Professor Fletcher conversou com a Sra. Jordan e Lee disse que a mãe ia pensar."

"E ele não puder?" Ron perguntou de súbito, sua voz bem baixa.

"A Sra. Jordan não pode simplesmente proibi-lo de voltar, pode?" Ginny quis saber infeliz, quando ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Ron. "Quero dizer, ela não entende que a magia dele não vai sumir, não importa o que ela faça?"

"Ela é trouxa, Gin. Ela não entende," Fred respondeu amargamente.

"Isso é uma porcaria," Ron grunhiu.

George pôs-de de pé de repente, resmungando impaciente baixinho e saindo pisando duro. Sua voz saiu zangada por sua de seu ombro. "Bem vindo ao mundo, irmãozinho. Nada mais é justo."

Bem depois da meia-noite, Bill Weasley notou uma figura alta vagando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Sentado debaixo da sombra do castelo, Bill estava completamente invisível e observou curioso enquanto o outro bruxo pausava na margem do lago, fitando as águas paradas, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Quando o outro moveu-se de novo, porém, modo manco como ele caminhava revelou sua identidade imediatamente. Apesar de não conhecê-lo bem, Bill sabia que Sirius Black nunca permitiria ser visto mancando; só se podia notar quando o famoso Auror não estava prestando atenção. Quando ele achava que estava sozinho.

Sua caminhada lenta era sem direção; claramente, a mente de Black estava em outro lugar. Observá-lo quase fez Bill sentir-se culpado porque sentia como se estivesse se metendo em algo que não era para ver. Mas antes que pudesse achar algo diferente para se concentrar, Black inesperadamente virou-se e caminhou na direção dele, não mais mancando. Mesmo na escuridão, Bill podia ver os incríveis olhos azuis claro focalizados nele, e estremeceu, lembrando-se de ver esse homem virar, bem calmamente, o corredor e enfrentar Lord Voldemort sozinho.

Nunca tinha realmente falado com ele, nunca realmente tivera a chance, embora sempre quisesse. Bill começou a se levantar, o que parecia ser o mínimo que podia fazer, mas Black acenou para que ele se sentasse.

"Não conseguiu dormir?" ele perguntou baixinho.

"Não." Vindo de outra pessoa, Bill teria dado uma resposta evasiva, mas se havia um homem que sabia o que ele passara, era Sirius Black. _Como ele sobreviveu uma década nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, nunca vou entender, _o Auror pensou para si mesmo. _Nem irei perguntar._

"Se importa se eu me juntar a você?" Black gesticulou casualmente para um ponto na grama à direita de Bill.

"Nem um pouco."

Bill observou pelo canto do olho enquanto o Auror se sentava. Havia uma estranha quantidade de cuidado nos movimentos de Black; num instante, ele parecia favorecer a perna direita e no seguinte possuía uma graciosidade inconsciente que não podia ser falsificada ou calculada. Contudo, o estudo de Bill sem querer revelou muito mais do que ele esperara inicialmente encontrar. No luar, as cicatrizes pequenas e sutis de Black eram fáceis de se notar; obviamente, ele fora tratado habilidosamente, mas como os demônios internos de Bill, as marcas externas do tempo de Black no inferno pareciam que nunca sumiriam. Havia uma cicatriz bem fraca que corria do topo da orelha esquerda até debaixo do queixo; Bill desviou o olhar antes que ele ficasse encarando, tentando resolver o quebra-cabeças. Ao fazê-lo, porém, chamou sua atenção para as marcas apagadas ainda evidentes nos dois braços de Black.

"Como faz?" Bill perguntou de repente e sem querer, afastando os olhos de algo que sentia não ser da conta dele. "Como lida com tudo?"

A cabeça de Black girou lentamente para encará-lo. "Feitiços Silenciadores, na maior parte."

"Quer dizer--" Bill piscou os olhos.

"Os pesadelos não somem, rapaz," o outro disse calmamente, suspirando e fitando à distância mais uma vez. "Você só aprende a lidar com eles... Ou talvez sua força de vontade. Espero que sumam, pelo seu bem. Mas se não..." Ele deu de ombros. "Não posso dizer que fica melhor, mas fica mais simples, se me entende."

"Não consigo me imaginar me acostumando com os pesadelos," Bill disse.

"Nem eu."

Sentaram-se em silêncio por um longo tempo, mas era de certo modo reconfortante. Desde seu resgate em Azkaban, Bill sentia que estava sozinho. Havia poucos que podiam entender os horrorres que assombravam seus sonhos e ainda menos aqueles que sabiam como ajudar. Seus pais tentaram, é lógico, mas Bill se descobrira estranhamente relutante em falar de suas experiências com eles. Pela primeira vez na vida, até mesmo o conforto da sua família não fora o bastante, porque uma escuridão vivia dentro dele que eles não podiam tocar. Antes do ataque, o Ministério também oferecera ajuda, mas Bill, como todos os prisioneiros, declinara. Não precisava de curandeiros mexendo na sua cabeça, tentando achar soluções que podiam não existir. De muitas maneiras, temia que o chamassem de louco.

"Você esteve lá por tanto tempo," ele sussurrou, fitando a escuridão. "Como conseguiu agüentar sem duvidar de si mesmo? Você o enfrentou... Não consigo nem me imaginar fazendo isso. E o mundo acha que você está bem. Todo mundo sempre fala como você é forte, e mesmo assim... como consegue fazer isso se sente como eu?"

Black bufou. "Ainda acordo no meio da noite, quando consigo dormir," ele admitiu. "É tudo uma questão de percepção -- e de escolha. Escolhi ser o que sou. Ninguém mais pode fazer isso por mim."

"Gostaria que fosse tão simples para mim," Bill replicou desejoso.

"Não é?"

"Só não acho que sou tão forte."

Black finalmente voltou-se para fitá-lo de novo, arqueando uma sobrancelha, curioso. "Suas férias estão quase acabando," ele disse inesperadamente. "O que planeja fazer depois?"

Bill piscu. "Vou voltar para os Aurores, se me aceitarem."

"E por que?"

"O que mais eu faria?" Era difícil não fitar o homem mais velho de forma esquisita; Bill mal conseguia ver o sentido desse questionamento.

"Você pode fugir," o outro disse calmamente. Seu olhar pálido queimava no de Bill. "Pode tentar se esconder. Ninguém o culparia se escolhesse outro caminho."

"Mas--"

"Mas ainda assim você escolhe ficar," Black interrompeu facilmente. "Conte-me por quê."

"Porque quero fazer minha parte," Bill respondeu com um franzir de cenho. "A guerra é mais importante do que como me sinto."

Black riu suavemente. "E você diz que não entende porque eu faço o que faço."

"Eu -- é," ele suspirou. "Acho que sim. mas gostaria de saber como _superar_." Qualquer um que não tivesse estado em Azkaban poderia não ter compreendido todas as camadas envolvidas naquela palavra simples, mas o aceno de cabeça de Black dizia que ele sabia. Os pesadelos não eram só sobre tortura. Não eram só causados pela presença constante dos Dementadores e ter revolvido as piores lembranças de novo e de novo. A sensação de solidão e desesperança eram bem mais duradouras do que quaisquer efeitos óbvios do inferno de Voldemort; havia uma sensação de frio que rastejava em você no meio da noite sem aviso e sempre havia a súbita sensação de que não podia fastá-la... Bill estremeceu, embora fosse uma noite quente.

"Você tem uma família que se importa com você," o bruxo mais velho disse baixinho. "Aproveite-se do amor deles. Eles escutarão, se você deixar."

Bill abriu a boca para protestar, mas Black balançou a cabeça.

"Ele não conseguem nem entender, não totalmente, mas você precisa deles. Quando está escuro e está sozinho, não é a determinação que te socorre... Você precisa de algo mais forte e mais profundo, um sentimento que não venha de você mesmo." De repente, Black afastou os olhos, e suas palavras seguintes eram vagas. "Baixa sua guarda é difícil, mas às vezes você precisa... mesmo quando te custa muito."

"Achei que..."

"Feitiços Silenciadores não funcionam com meus amigos." Black sorriu fracamente.

"Ah," foi tudo que Bill pôde dizer enquanto as palavras dele revolviam-se na sua cabeça. Por um momento, ficou tentado em discutir, principalmente considerando-se o comentário anterior de Black, mas então se lemvrou, quase irrelevantemente, dos seus anos em Hogwarts. Como calouro da Gryffindor, lembrava-se de ver quatro garotos, totalmente diferentes e mesmo assim incrivelmente unidos, e lemrava-se de como sempre pareciam compreender um ao outro. Aqueles quatro garotos agora eram adultos, é claro, e famosos que Bill raramente via juntos, mas havia algo na voz de Black que dizia que eles ainda eram muito mais do que pareciam.

"Confie na sua família, Bill," Black disse baixinho. "Em tempos como esse, são tudo o que você tem."

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 02: Alone in the Dark  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	3. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS: SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR**

"Achei que Sirius ia me levar," Harry disse baixinho, esperando que as palavras não soassem erradas. Afinal, achava que Hogwarts precisava do diretor, agora mais do que nunca. Mas Remus apenas sorriu.

"Sirius está tão irritado quanto é humanamente possível agora, Harry," ele respondeu. "Ele e seu pai só iam acabar gritando um com o outro e brigando." Remus deu de ombros. "Além disso, eu tirei o palito menor."

"O quê?"

O diretor riu um pouco. "Nada. É uma coisa trouxa. Duvido que vá ouvir falar disso. É desnecessário dizer, porém, que fui eu quem ficou a cargo de levar as más notícias para seu pai."

"Que má notícia?" Harry perguntou cuidadoso, não gostando do som daquilo.

Mas o velho amigo do pai não respondeu, enquanto caminhavam pelo St. Mungo's, passando pela bruxa na mesa de informações e andando em silêncio. O olhar confuso de Harry pareceu passar por Remus sem efeito e enfim ele suspirou, sabendoq ue descobriria logo. Contudo, manter sua frustração guardada era difícil e parte de Harry queria desesperadamente explodir. Desde que sua mãe aparecera em Hogwarts no dia anterior, ele só conseguira mais perguntas em resposta às respostas que ninguém queria dar. A Ordem tinha se reunido, ele sabia, mas não o porquê. Dumbledore e Arabella Figg estavam mortos, assim como vários outros -- mas além disso, não sabia quase nada.

O café-da-manhã se provara bem interessante com quase toda a Ordem presente e todos os filhos por ali. Hogwarts se tornara metade hospício, metade reunião em certo ponto, e Harry nunca ficara perto de um grupo de _adultos_ tão aterrorizados. Ninguém dizia nada, é claro, mas a tensão no ar era forte e todo mundo estava nervoso. O ataque no Ministério fora totalmente inesperado e suas conseqüências, Harry sentia, perdurariam além do verão.

"Então, onde está Sirius, afinal?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"No Ministério. Ele e os Aurores ainda estão procurando por sobreviventes." Remus levou Harry por um canto e por outro corredor. "Ele ficou lá na maior parte de ontem e quase toda a noite."

"Ah." Harry engoliu em seco. "As coisas estão ficando feias, não estão?"

Remus voltou-se para olhá-lo no olho, surpreendendo Harry em quão calmo ele parecia. "Sim, estão," ele replicou neutramente. "Mas não diria exatamente que tudo está perdido. Ainda não."

"Alguns dos pais estão dizendo que devíamos nos render agora," Harry disse baixinho.

O comentário fez a cabeça de Remus girar em torno; seus profundos olhos azuis estavam de repente estreitados. Havia a mesma força nele que Harry só vira uma vez antes, a mesma implacabilidade de assustara tanto Malfoy. De súbito, o diretor parecia _perigoso_. Sua voz era bem suave, muito controlada. "Quem disse isso, Harry?"

"Não tenho certeza, sério... é só algo que Fred disse que escutou," respondeu hesitante. Afinal de contas, Harry não sentira que os comentários eram grande coisa e não tinha idéia de quem os pronunciara -- mas Remus parecia levar a falta de confiança bem a sério -- a sério demais.

"Ah." O olhar estranho passou e de repente Harry estava ao lado do Remus Lupin que ele conhecera a vida inteira. "Bom, estamos aqui."

Tinham parado diante de uma porta comum no Quarto Andar; havia dois Aurores do lado de fora, mas eles deixaram Harry e Remus passar sem discutir. Harry sabia que sua mãe passara a maior parte da manhã no hospital; finalmente, Peter, que parecia ter passado a noite, a arrastara de volta a Hogwarts e a forçara ir para a cama. Harry lutara para não bombardeá-la de perguntas e fora recompensado pela oferta de Remus de levá-lo para o hospital. Não a esperara, mas Harry agarrara a chance. Ser deixado no escuro estava ameaçando deixá-lo doido.

Mas quando pisaram dentro do quarto particular de seu pai, Harry quase começou a desejar não ter vindo. Apesar de já ter visitado o pai no hospital antes (uma vez, de fato, fora mais cedo naquele ano), Harry nunca o vira com uma aparência tão horrível. Arranhões lívidos cobriam seu rosto e ele parecia _pequeno_ nos lençóis... a despeito de terem-no avisado sobre as condições de seu pai, Harry sentira-se chocado. As pernas do pai estavam paradas e sem vida debaixo das cobertas; era óbvio que os curandeiros não tinham ainda achado uma solução para a paralisia repentina de James Potter.

"Aluado! Harry!" Ainda assim, contudo, o mesmo sorriso cortou o rosto de seu pai. "O que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Lily não disse que viriamos?"

"Bom, ela disse que alguém traria Harry, mas esperava que você ficasse em Hogwarts." Ele e Remus trocaram um olhar significativo, e então o pai de Harry voltou-se para ele com um sorriso. "Não se preocupe. Não é tão ruim quanto parece."

"Peter disse que você não consegue andar," ele respondeu a meia-voz.

Seu pai hesitou ligeiramente. "Bem... não ainda," ele admitiu. "Mas ficarei bem. Os curandeiros só estão tendo problemas em descobrir como consertar tudo."

"Mas não devia ser simples?" Harry perguntou. "Quero dizer, se sua coluna está quebrada, eles não podem _sará-la_?"

Pelo canto do olho, ele notou Remus franzindo o cenho.

"É o que eu pensei," seu pai respondeu com um encolher de ombros. "Mas acho que é um pouco mais complicado que isso. Agora, não consigo sentir nada da cintura para baixo... mas isso vai mudar, Harry. Não se preocupe."

Harry mordeu o lábio. "Tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho certeza." Uma mão maior esticou-se para pegar a dele enquanto ele se sentava na cama e Harry lutou para conter as lágrimas que queriam sair. Tinha onze anos e era velho demais para chorar. Harry tentou sorrir e falhou miseravelmente. Seu pai apertou a mão. "Tudo ficará bem."

"Certo." Ele assentiu, incerto do que fazer -- mas seu pai parecia tão certo disso e Harry tinha que confiar. Não queria saber o que aconteceria se não pudesse acreditar.

"Então, o que o traz aqui, Remus?" Seu pai perguntou suavemente, obviamente mudando o assunto por Harry.

"Trago notícias," o diretor respondeu. "Boas e más. Qual quer primeiro?"

"Me dâ as más primeiro," foi a resposta imediata. "Não acho que hoje pode ficar pior."

Remus bufou. "Espere só."

"Ah, agora estou me sentindo bem alegre por dentro. Fale logo, Aluado."

"Bom, as más notícias é que Fudge já está inclinado a ser o próximo Ministro da Magia."

Era uma boa coisa a mãe de Harry não estar lá, porque ela definitivamente não teria gostado das palavras que sairam da boca do marido em resposta àquele anúncio. O olhar no rosto de Remus, porém, dizia que ele tendia a concordar com o jeito bem xulo de James de expressar sua opinião, e não objetou nem um pouco aos xingamentos. De sua parte, Harry só se sentou na cama e escutou; não conhecia Cornelius Fudge tão bem, mas sabia o bastante para saber que o chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas era voltado _para_ a política e praticamente o pior líder que o mundo bruxo poderia ter. Isso e o fato de sua mãe odiar Fudge com fervor, dizia muito.

Remus esperou que o pai de Harry parasse de praguejar antes de continuar. "A boa notícia é que achamos que descobrimos alguém que tem chance contra ele."

"Isso é um alívio. Quem é?"

"Você."

Harry nunca vira uma expressão tão boquiaberta e chocada surgir no rosto do pai e em qualquer outra circunstância, seria engraçada. Naquela hora, todavia, era somente assustadora -- Remus não podia estar falando sério. Seu _pai_ como Ministro da Magia? A idéia era totalmente louca!

Após um longo momento balbuciando incongruentemente, pareceu que James Potter definitivamente concordava com a avaliação silenciosa do filho. Piscou várias vezes e sua boca abria e fechava repetidamente antes de pareder ganhar o controle dela e simplesmente fitar o amigo. A expressão que usava, porém, não era nada amigável e Harry teve certeza de que se olhares matassem, Remus Lupin estaria pelo menos bem queimado por aquele. Finalmente, o pai de Harry conseguiu formular palavras coerentes.

"Isso foi uma piada bem ruim, cara."

Aqueles olhos azuis firmes nem vacilaram. "Não estou brincando, James."

"É melhor estar," o pai de Harry replicou sombriamente, olhando-o furioso.

Remus apenas o fitou.

O pai de Harry olhou-o furioso.

O diretor arqueou uma sobrancelha delgada, bem calmo, parecendo esperar pela explosão inevitável. Não demorou muito.

"Não."

"Não?" Remus repetiu inocentemente.

"Não," James Potter explodiu. "Não, nem por nada nesse _mundo_ eu vou aceitar esse cargo. Nunca. Nem-sobre-meu-cadáver-_nunca_. Não vai acontecer. Não em um milhão de anos."

"Ah. Entendo."

"Remus!"

"Então, me diga, James, quem recomendaria," o diretor respondeu de forma agradável. "Tenho certeza de que você conhece alguém que seja poderoso e bem conhecido o bastante para enfrentar a nomeação de Fudge e vencer. Olhe bem, esta pessoa também precisa ser um membro da Ordem -- de preferência do Círculo Interno, o que, como devo lembrá-lo, ficou bem pequeno ultimamente." O sorriso de Remus desapareceu. "Mas tenho certeza de que tem alguém se encaixa em todos esses requisitos. Além de você."

O pai de Harry fitou-o.

"Precisamos de você, James," Remus continuou naquela voz gentil incansável. "Precisamos de alguém que possa dar confiança às pessoas, em quem eles possam confiar. Precisamos de alguém que provou, várias vezes, que não tem medo de fazer o que precisa ser feito. Precisamos de você."

Seu pai piscou, e Harry observou a raiva desaparecer vagarosamente do rosto. Após um instante, ele mordeu o lábio, pensando, apesar de ainda olhar triste para Remus. Nenhum deles falou por um bom tempo; só trocavam olhares, como se esperassem que um fosse ceder primeiro. Enfim, foi James que desviou o olhar.

"Use Sirius," ele resmungou.

Um ligeiro sorriso formou-se nas feições de Remus. "Você vai, então?" ele perguntou baixinho. "A escolha é sua, James."

"É," o pai de Harry bufou. "Claro que é." Ele rolou os olhos. "Está jogando sujo, está vendo. Muito sujo. É incoveniente, Remus. Esperava mais de você."

"Deve ser as companhias."

James murmurrou algo baixinho que fez o diretor sorrir.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

"Eu disse sim, seu desgraçado!" O pai de Harry explodiu, olhando-o furioso. Mas não havia raiva na voz agora. "Maldito!"

"Olhe a língua, James," Remus ademoestou-o, rindo. "Há crianças no quarto."

Harry riu enquanto seu pai dava de ombros e respondia despreocupadamente, "Ele já ouviu coisas piores."

"Sim, mas _Lily_ não..."

"Conte a ela, Aluado, e nunca falarei com você de novo!"

Remus riu mais ainda com isso. "Claro que não vai."

"Seu--"

Tanto Harry quanto Remus pareceram ter o mesmo pensamento ao mesmo tempo; sorrindo, cada um levantou a varinha para jogar travesseiros na cabeça de James. Contudo, magia duplicada entrou em ação, e de repente, estava chuvendo penas, e todos os três estavam rindo. De algum modo, quando com sua família, era mais fácil esquecer o mundo sombrio do lado de fora; naqueles poucos momentos, Harry conseguia esquecer das trevas que rondavam os cantos e assombrava cada passo.

"Severus..." a voz baixa silvou, e Snape teve que resistir ao impulso de estremecer. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, era difícil manter a voz neutra.

"Meu Lorde."

A única coisa boa era estavam à sós. Até mesmo Malfoy não estava presente, o que em si era estranho, mas Severus achava que se tivesse sido descoberto, e esteve prestes a morrer, o Lorde das Trevas não ficaria satisfeito em matá-lo em particular. Não, a morte de um traidor era um espetáculo, uma lição a se aprender -- não algo a ser realizado calmamente ou nas sombras. Não com Voldemort. Severus supôs que um trouxa poderia chamar o Lorde das Trevas de um showman mestre, e de imediato se perguntou de onde esse pensamento irrelevante teria vindo.

Teve que conter o impulso de fechar a cara. Pensamentos mundanos como esse eram indignos de um Slytherin, e provava que ele tinha passado muito tempo perto dos Gryffindors tolos e amantes de trouxas -- _Dumbledore_. O pensamento o pegou completamente desprevenido e ameaçou despedaçar seu controle. De súbito, sentiu-se frio por dentro. _Albus era um Gryffindor_. Apenas anos de experiência trancando sua alma evitara que Severus endoidasse imediatamente -- mas a fúria que sentia não era menos real porque estava escondida. _Seu filho da mãe_, ele pensou por trás de uma máscara de falta de sentimentos. Ele tentara se forçar a esquecer, então tentou superar a dor quando aquilo falhara -- mas não tinha esperança em nada. Voldemort matara Dumbledore.

Ele chorara uma vez, em particular e onde ninguém o veria. Se perguntado, negaria. Snape nunca admitiria ter soltado uma lágrima pelo idoso, mesmo para aqueles que compreenderia -- e quando era honesto consigo mesmo, admitia que eram poucos. Mas Severus Snape não chorava. Não mais e por nada -- por mais de trinta longos anos ele não tinha soltado uma lágrima. Até que descobriu a verdade.

Albus estava morto, e tudo mudara.

Remus estava certo quanto a isso, ele sabia. Nada seria o mesmo de novo. Infelizmente, contudo, muita coisa também permanecia o mesmo... então ali estava ele, ajoelhando-se diante do Lorde das Trevas mais uma vez, rezando para qualquer deus que quisesse escutar que ele não fosse descoberto como traidor. Pela primeira vez na vida, Severus se descobriu concordando com Sirius Black; não havia quase nenhum outro motivo para ele não ter sido informado do ataque no Ministério. Mesmo se o Lorde das Trevas não esperasse que ele fosse (o que apenas suas funções em Hogwarts poderiam ser culpadas), Severus deveria saber dele. Depois de Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, ele era o Comensal da Morte de maior posição e não fazia sentido para ele não saber de um ataque tão importante. No mínimo, deveria saber que estavam planejando _algo_.

Em vez disso, nada. e agora começava a ficar realmente com medo.

"Levante-se." O comando veio depois de um longo momento desconfortável, e a despeito de sua convicção anterior de que isso não era sua execução, Snape sentiu-se inquieto. O que estava acontecendo? Mas ele obedeceu sem hesitar. Para um Comensal, não havia outra escolha. Então, em silêncio ele aguardou, sentindo-o aprofundar-se até que Voldemort falou.

"Conte-me como está Hogwarts."

Isso não fora o que ele esperara; Snape teve que respirar fundo antes de responder. "Inquieta, meu senhor," ele disse cuidadosamente. "A chegada da fênix foi inesperada, assim como a elevação de... Lupin. Muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix não estão contentes com o resultado da morte de Dumbledore."

"É mesmo..."

Era a verdade, embora não toda ela, e não exatamente uma mentira. Mas às vezes Snape se perguntava se Voldemort sentia as meia-verdade e a cuidadosa dança de palavras. Não estava morto ainda, é lógico, mas havia momentos em que ele duvidava de quanto controle realmente tinha sobre a situação. _De quantos lados eu estou realmente?_ Snape perguntou-se em silêncio, sentindo frio por dentro. Mas afastou esses sentimentos. Estava acostumado a fazê-lo. Esse era o preço de sua existência.

"Muitos têm medo, meu senhor," ele continuou no silêncio. "Até mesmo enquanto a Ordem da Fênix se reune em Hogwarts, esse medos persistem. Lupin não é Dumbledore e Potter está muito ferido. A combinação desses fatores pode levar muitos para seu lado."

"E quanto o pessoal de Hogwarts? Algum de seus _colegas _se sente assim?"

"Não sei, meu senhor." Snape hesitou. "Talvez Vector ou Trelaweny, mas nenhum dos outros tendem a ter medo. Fletcher, principalmente, preferiria morrer."

"Não pedi por uma lição, Severus."

Ele acenou com a cabeça imediatamente, diante da reprimenda afiada. "Perdoe-me, mestre. Não pretendia fazer presunções."

"Claro que pretendeu," O Lorde das Trevas bufou. "Mas seguidores sem inteligência só podem me servir com uma capacidade limitada e sua tenacidade nunca me surpreendeu. Tome cuidado para não dar um passo grande demais, porém. Minha paciência é _limitada."_

_Como eu estou bem ciente_, ele pensou silenciosamente, mas respondeu de forma obediente: "Sim, senhor."

O Lorde das Trevas ficou em silêncio por outro instante, parecendo considerar as palavras seguintes. Para Snape, era difícil não prender a respiração; apesar de Voldemort não ter indicado que achava que Severus era um traidor, a possibilidade sempre existia -- a agora mais do que nunca. _Tome cuidado, Severus,_ ele se disse rapidamente. _Aja com prudência e pode sobreviver._ Um pensamento engraçado, aquele; quase tão engraçado quando descuidado. A sobrevivência, ele aprendera tempos atrás, não era algo provável para ele.

"Lupin está se tornando um problema maior do que você antecipou," a voz fria finalmente disse, fazendo Snape fechar a cara internamente. _Não, Lupin está se tornando um problema maior do que _você _antecipou,_ ele pensou acidamente, _mas não consegue admitir isso, não é?_ Mas Voldemort continuou, felizmente alheio aos pensamentos desobedientes do Comensal da Morte: "Mas com o tempo ele sem dúvida se provará incapaz de lidar com a pressão. Não concorda?"

As perguntas não podiam vie mais carregadas do que aquela.

"Acredito que seja possível, meu senhor," Severus respondeu cuidadosamente.

"Ótimo..." Voldemort disse lentamente, como se ainda considerasse as inúmeras possibilidades inerentes com a destruição do Ministério. "Observe-o. Cuidadosamente."

Não era ele quem perguntaria o por quê. "Sim, meu senhor."

Os quatro Travessos restantes sentaram-se no dormitório dos garotos terceiranistas da gryffindor, fumegando impaciência e frustração. Aquele era o lugar para onde podiam fugir dos outros e contar seus segredos; Neville sentava-se com Ginny na sala comunal e Percy nunca pensaria em entrar no domínio particular dos gêmeos por medo de quaisquer peças que podiam pregar nele. Os Travessos eram cuidadosos em não abusar da privacidade, porém. Sabiam que, se passassem muito tempo juntos, os outros começaram a se perguntar, e isso se tornaria totalmente desastroso. Principalmente com o que planejavam.

"Vai nos dever muito com isso, irmãozinho," Fred grunhiu. O olhar afiado no rosto do gêmeo ecoava os sentimentos do irmão com perfeição.

"Você quer saber o que está acontecendo, ou não?" Ron reclamou.

"Bom, sim, mas--"

"Vocês detestam ficar sem saber, assim como nós," Harry comentou de forma neutra.

"Ele tem razão nisso, Fred," George suspirou.

"Infelizmente. Há uma primeira vez para tudo."

Ron enrubeceu. "Ei!"

Mas Harry teve que sorrir um pouco. Esse era, de fato, o primeiro plano _funcional _de Ron; todas as outras idéias para travessuras que ele tivera acabaram num fracasso desagradável de um jeito ou de outro. Ele estivera se banqueteando na glória de ter conseguido um modo prático de descobrir exatamente o que a Ordem da Fênix estava discutindo, mas Harry não se incomodava. Tudo que queria era descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Está dentro ou não?" ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, sabendo que os gêmeos nunca desistiam de um desafio.

"Claro que estamos dentro," Fred replicou, enquanto George só gemia.

"Mamãe vai nos _matar_."

"Vale a pena," Ron disse de forma decisiva.

Seus irmãos mais velhos só rolaram os olhos. "Fácil para você dizer."

"Não é _você_ que irá para o matadouro--"

"Arriscando a vida, membros e a felicidade como carneirinhos no sacrifício," George terminou.

Harry resmungou. Havia horas em que os gêmeos Weasley conseguiam exagerar no melodrama. "Então quando vamos?" ele perguntou. "Estão se reunindo agora, sabe."

"Sim," Fred concordou alegremente enquanto todos se levantavam. "Mamãe vai nos matar."

George assentiu. "Vamos começar com a tortura, então."

O grito de rachar os ouvidos de Molly Weasley sinalizou a Harry e Ron que tudo ia bem. Cuidadosamente escondidos sob a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry, os dois garotos trocaram sorrisos. Como planejado, Fred e George tinham tentado desastrosamente espiar a reunião da Ordem, e foram pegos pela vigilante Sra. Weasley. Previsivelmente, ela agora andava preparando um sermão, sobrepondo-se a todos os protestos dos gêmeos, como se eles nem falassem.

"NÃO CONSIGO _ACREDITAR_ EM VOCÊS DOIS! COMO SE EU TIVESSE DITO A VOCÊS MIL VEZES QUE NÃO TÊM IDADE SUFICIENTE! OS NEGÓCIOS DA ORDEM NÃO SÃO DA SUA CONTA--"

O sorriso de Ron alargou-se enquanto erguia um polegar para Harry. Fred e George tinham sido descobertos espiando a entrada principal do Grande Salão, ficando tempo o bastante nas sombras para evitar serem vistos normalmente. Contudo, sua presença na entrada significava que a Sra. Weasley ficava longe da porta lateral que os professores usavam para ter acesso ao salão. Era naquele corredor escuro que Harry e Ron andavam, a salvo debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Ficaram um pouco preocupados com o que fariam se a porta estivesse fechada, mas estavam com sorte e os dois garotos descobriram-na ligeiramente entreaberta. Havia espaço o bastante para que os dois espiassem o Grande Salão, e desde que não movessem a porta, não tinha como alguém saber que estavam ali.

Harry olhou sobre o ombro de Ron, para o Mapa do Maroto, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos. A Sra. Weasley fechara as portas principais no Grande Salão, então seus gritos não eram mais audíveis de lá de dentro (Harry suspeitava que alguém tinha lançado um Feitiço Silenciador para abafá-la, também.), mas ela ainda estava com Fred e George no Mapa. Trocaram olhares vitoriosos, os garotos rastejaram e espiaram a Ordem da Fênix.

E o caos que ela era.

Harry não tinha idéia de que a Ordem da Fênix era tão grande. As longas mesas tinham sido movidas para que formassem um quadrado, e os bancos tinham sido substituídos por cadeiras de aparência confortável. Quase todos os assentos estavam ocupados, e muitos deles ocupados por rostos familiares, mas tensos. Ficou ligeiramente surpreso em ver vários professores ali: Sinistra e Vector estavam presentes, sentadas lado a lado com cenhos franzidos. Snape estava notavelmente ausente.

Dois bruxos ruivos sentavam-se lado a lado na mesa mais próxima; havia um assento vazio perto de Bill e Arthur Weasley, que Harry acreditava ser da mãe de Ron. Não muito longe deles, a mãe de Harry sentava-se entre Peter e uma bruxa que ele não conhecia.

Os silenciosos e inflexíveis Aurores sentavam-se na mesa mais distante, encarando os traquinas. Usavam expressões sombrias quase iguais; olhos escuros sobressaíam dos rostos exauridos que tinham visto muita coisa. Mas os Aurores mantinham silêncio. Enquanto a discussão rugia, eles só assistiam, formando uma linha intacta à direita de seu novo líder. Havia poucos deles agora; bem menos do que deviam ser, mas Harry não deixara passar o simbolismo da frente unida dos Aurores apresentada. Eles era uma barreira que protegia o mundo bruxo do medo. Aquelas barreira podia estar rachada agora, mas não quebrada. Ainda não.

Observando os Aurores, Harry quase passou direto por Sirius; ele se sentava silenciosamente na ponta da mesa, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos cansadas. Seus olhos normalmente brilhantes estavam opacos enquanto assistia o debate crescente; o padrinho de Harry sentava-se indiferente e nem parecia estar escutando.

Bem no centro na mesa da esquerda, Remus era a calma em meio à tempestade. Sentava-se de forma grave e composta, com Fawkes encarrapitada nas costas da cadeira; o diretor e a fênix assistiam os outros gritarem e discutirem com olhos estranhos.

Levou um bom tempo para Harry descobrir exatamente sobre o que era a discussão; todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo e era difícil distinguir uma voz zangada da doutra. contudo, após alguns minutos escutando cuidadosamente, percebeu que a discódia era dupla: primeiro, alguns discutiam sobre a inclusão imediata de _todos_ os Aurores na Ordem da Fênix; segundo, outros ainda descordavam sobre como lidar com o ataque no Ministério. Estavam preocupados com o fracasso, opinião pública e reação dos trouxas -- sem mencionar o fato dos Aurores clamarem não terem encontrar nenhum sobrevivente. A paranóia corria solta e a ausência de muitos sobreviventes obviamente significava que os Aurores estavam do outro lado da batalha.

A lógica deles não fazia muito sentido para Harry, mas também, ele não era parte do problema. Não era parte da solução também, é claro, mas assistindo os adultos discutindo, teve que se perguntar se a perspectiva de alguém mais jovem não ajudaria. Se bruxas e bruxos crescidos pensavam tão torto sob o stress, talvez precisassem de alguém para endireitá-los. Enquanto os argumentos continuavam com força, percebeu que uma idéia adicional não faria _mal_. Mas aí, se sua mãe ou a Sra. Weasley pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Harry não se tornaria parte da Ordem até que ele fosse velho e de cabelos cinza e a guerra já teria acabado.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de resmungar. _Por que eles não conseguem ver que a guerra nos afeta também? Sentimos os mesmos medos e dores, não importa quão jovens nós somos - e entendemos!_ Ele teve que apertar os dentes para guardar a irritação e a impaciência._ Quero ser parte disso. Não quero ser deixado para trás._

Às vezes, até sua mãe agia como se Harry vivesse num mundo confortável, a salvo da guerra. Às vezes, achava que ela se esquecia que ele também sofria a dor da perda e da privação. Antes daquele momento, Harry supunha que seus pais tinham razão -- ele _não_ sabia -- mas agora sim. Conhecera a falecida Vice Ministra da Magia como "Tia Bella" desde a infância, e embora mal tivesse tempo para superar a morte dela, era difícil de imaginar um mundo sem sua antiga babá. Ele tivera tanta sorte na guerra -- Harry nunca realmente conhecera alguém que morrera. Seus avós tinham morrido antes de ter nascido e embora David e Diana Potter terem sido vítimas do ódio de Voldemort, Harry nunca perdera alguém com quem crescera e aprendera a amar.

Agora, porém, esses tipos de perdas pareciam bem mais possíveis. Prováveis, até -- o Lorde das Trevas passara para a ofensiva, e com quase doze anos de idade, Harry não era jovem o bastante para pensar que todo mundo sobreviveria à guerra.

Mas pensar sobre a vida sem seus pais, Remus, Sirius ou Peter era insuportável. A idéia de perder Ron, Hermione, Fred, George ou Lee era dolorosa demais para se pensar -- mais ainda era possível. Qualquer coisa era agora, porque não podia mais ter certeza de que venceriam. A empolgação que o lado deles tinha obtido depois do Ataque a Azkaban foram completamente apagada; o otimismo e a esperança agora estavam baixos. Em face da brilhante exibição de poder de Voldemort, Azkaban parecia uma aberração. A vitória não esperava mais na esquina.

_E poderia nunca chegar se eles não parassem de discutir entre eles,_ Harry pensou amargamente, então voltou a atenção para os procedimentos da Ordem.

Sirius esfregou uma mão cansada no rosto, sentindo uma barba por fazer onde não deveria haver nenhuma. Anos atrás, manteve o cabelo curto e sempre estivera barbeado, mas alguns anos com os Aurores trouxeram lentamente o cabelo comprido e o cavanhaque que ele preferia. A despeito disso e de sua própria personalidade desleixada, porém, Sirius gostava de aparecer _limpo_; seu cavanhaque estava sempre cortado rente e não havia nenhuma chance de seu cabelo ficar com a aparência do de Snape. No momento, porém, aquele cabelo estava um pouquinho oleoso e descrevê-lo como sujo seria um eufemismo. Não tivera tempo para se lavar desde que os Aurores abandonaram o Ministério de uma vez por todas; em vez disso, fora visitar James e deixara o St. Mungo's sentindo-se pior do que quando chegara.

Nada podia ser feito, os curandeiros disseram. Repetidas vezes, e mesmo quando ele gritara com eles, o que ele agora se arrependia. mas não ter dormido em três dias começava a afetá-lo e seu auto-controle ganho à duras penas em Azkaban vinha falhando com ele desde o ataque de Voldemort ao Ministério. Tudo acontecera rápido demais. Era como se o mundo estivesse saindo do controle.

Sentado na desculpa atual da Ordem para uma reunião não ajudava e sua cabeça martelava em conjunto com o coração. Lily estava entrando na onda agora, gritando com Elphias Dodge sobre algum motivo idiota... eles ainda estavam discutindo se os Aurores estavam realmente trabalhando para Voldemort? Eram mesmo _tão_ imbecis?

Sirius remungou suavemente, olhando para onde Remus e Fawkes sentavam-se em silêncio. _Maldito Aluado e sua calma,_ o Auror pensou acidamente. _O homem é um santo, eu juro._ Às vezes, contudo, ajudava gritar, e gostaria que Remus começasse a fazê-lo. Pelo menos aí poderiam começar com algo _construtivo._ Agora, estavam perdendo tempo. _Santo Aluado. Hum._

"Seu argumento não tem lógica," Lily retorquiu friamente. "Não tem nem como _Fudge_ culpar os Aurores pelo que aconteceu no Ministério. Se estivessem envolvidos, nunca teriam perdido dois deles para o Lorde das Trevas."

"E que provas temos disso? Pelo que sabemos, foi o que--"

"Foi o quê?" Lily contra-atacou. "Camuflagem? Fraude?" Ela sorriu, mas era uma expressão dura e congelada, mesmo em seu rosto bonito. "Com todo respeito, Srta. Dodge, não vi você com a varinha na mão durante o ataque, e sinto que isso é uma péssima maneira de agradecer por aqueles que salvaram suas vidas recentemente."

"Como ousa me chamar de covarde?" Dodge resmungou zangada, ficando vermelha. "É de se pensar--"

"Já chega, Elphias," Remus de repente interrompeu com sua voz calma, respondendo aos desejos de Sirius. Quase. _Embora eu quisesse que fosse mais alto..._

"Diretor--"

"Ninguém está chamando você de covarde," o bruxo mais jovem disse calmamente, levantando-se com uma suavidade e graça que o diferenciava do que ele fora antes, principalmente para o olho treinado de Sirius. A Fonte o mudara realmente, embora ainda fosse difícil se acostumar com isso. Os olhos azuis de Remus moveram-se vagarosamente pelo aposento, concentrando-se nos indivíduos que ainda estavam de pé. Vários daqueles dos dois lados da discussão pegaram a dica e se sentaram. Outros, incluindo uma Dodge ruborizada, não. Um toque de aço entrou na voz de Remus. "Sentem-se. Por favor."

Sirius notou com prazer que nenhum deles ousou forçá-lo a pedir de novo. Houve um ruge-ruge de vestes e cadeiras arrastadas enquanto os membros da Ordem se sentavam confortáveis, alguns ainda olhando feio para os outros, com desconfiança e desgosto. Enfim, após um longo momento, Remus falou mais uma vez com um ligeiro desapontamento na voz.

"Fico triste em ver que chegamos a esse ponto."

O silêncio respondeu às suas palavras, mas o começo heterodoxo pareceu pelo menos chamar atenção. Enfim, após um longo momento de silêncio, Remus continuou.

"Fico triste que nós, que sempre ficamos unidos, devamos agora ameaçar uns aos outros na busca de culpar alguém." Sua voz, mesmo quieta e desapontada, parecou atingir a Ordem com profundidade, e Sirius viu vários dos maiores objetores desviarem os olhos, meio envergonhados. "Como disse a vocês três dias atrás, só ficando unidos podemos sobreviver. A Ordem da Fênix sempre foi baseada na confiança. Peço a você para se lembrarem dessa confiança agora, e trabalharem em conjunto. Divididos, nós _fracassamos_, e não temos tempo para isso agora."

"Os Aurores permanecerão na Ordem. Na ausência de um governo firme ou de um Ministro da magia, somos tudo que há. Portanto, só faz sentido trabalharmos com aqueles mais adequados a repelir os Comensais da Morte que virão contra nós."

Várias bocas abriram-se para protestar, mas Remus continuou numa voz dura.

"A discussão terminou."

Sirius roubou um olhar na sala enquanto o silêncio respondia às palavras do amigo. Pela expressão calma de Remus, ninguém nunca adivinharia a pressão que ele sentia ou o peso que a Ordem começava a pôr sobre seus ombros. A menos que soubesse como notar as ligeiras linhas em torno dos olhos, ou como ver que o pequeno movimento do polegar na mão direita indicava que ele estava irritado, ele parecia perfeitamente normal e anormalmente recomposto. Os outros o fitavam com surpresa e um pouco de respeito recém descoberto -- a Ordem podia ter decidido segui-lo, mas a muitos olhos, Remus nunca substituiria Dumbledore.

Hoje, porém, ele começava a provar que não precisava. Remus Lupin era único e forte. Muitos achavam que ele era dócil porque preferia não falar a menos que tivesse algo importante a dizer. Compreendiam mal a calma com fraqueza. _Opa._

"O próximo assunto, então," o diretor continuou bruscamente. "Peter, como estão os contatos preliminares com o resto da Europa?"

Seu amigo baixo levantou-se de forma desastrada, ainda desconfortável como sempre diante de uma multidão. "Não muito bons," ele admitiu trêmulo. "Ninguém quer lidar comigo até termos um novo governo."

Depois da morte de seu superior, Peter era o chefe de facto do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em magia. Contudo, a despeito de quantos anos passara em viagens diplomáticas e em tensas negociações, Peter Pettigrew nunca teria o tipo de personalidade energética que faria os outros governos bruxos o escutarem. Peter respirou fundo.

"Também acho que estão começando a ver Você-Sabe -- Voldemort -- como nosso problema," ele acrescentou baixinho. "Ninguém quer se involver. Parecem ter esperanças de ele irá embora se o ignorarem por um bom tempo."

Resmungos e grunhidos zangados soaram de quase todos os assentos, mas ninguém falou enquanto Remus assentia. "Obrigado."

Peter sentou-se com um alívio visível e Sirius gastou um momento para levantar o polegar para ele. O pobre Rabicho sempre _detestara_ multidões e testes -- pô-lo sob pressão sempre fora um modo de desabá-lo, mas ele parecia estar ficando melhor. Afinal, ele salvara a vida de James no Ministério e não endoidara. Talvez fosse algo a ver com o tempo e as mudanças que ele trazia aos homens.

O sorriso agradecido de Peter ajudou a curar um pouco a dor de cabeça de Sirius. Amigos, ele percebera há tempos, eram mais importantes do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Mas Remus falava seu nome e Sirius levantou-se lentamente, desejando que a exaustão não fizesse seus ossos pesarem tanto e enfatizasse cada dor. Depois de arrumar as vestes para ganhar um pouco de tempo para arranjar os pensamentos, Sirius limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

"Como todos sabem, três dias de buscas revelaram que não há sobreviventes ao ataque de Voldemort no Ministério da Magia. Tivemos vários encontros com a polícia trouxa e acabamos fazendo inúmeros feitiços de memória neles para proteger nossos propósitos e identidades, mas ainda há muitos trouxas por aí que sabem que algo está errado. Atualmente, a imprensa deles crê que a explosão do Ministério foi parte do que chamam de ataque terrorista, mas cedo ou tarde vão pensar melhor."

"A despeito disso, não é nosso maior problema. O que temos que fazer é contra-atacar e rápido, ou --

Sirius estivera preparado para as objeções, mas não esperara que elas viessem num volume tão grande. Parecia que todas as bocas no aposento tinham se abeto e gritavam com ele. Tentando não suspirar, encontrou os olhos de Remus e observou o amigo dar de ombros de forma imperceptível.

Aquilo ia ser uma tarde muito longa.

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 03: Slytherin Vs Gryffindor  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	4. Sempre Escolhas

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO: ESCOLHAS SEMPRE**

A Ordem finalmente deixara Hogwarts, saindo sozinhos ou em dupla, e normalmente pegando os filhos no caminho. Remus os viu saírem, falando palavras baixas de agradecimentos a cada um e normalmente recebendo um sorriso, ou pelo menos uma tentativa de sorriso, em troca. Alguns membros mais antigos da Ordem, contudo, lhe lançaram olhares suspeitos e até amargos quando achavam que ele não estava olhando, e Remus desejou poder dizer que aquilo não o surpreendia.

A Ordem da Fênix inteira não se encontrava a anos. Dumbledore mantivera a Ordem funcionando de maneira eficaz, mas sempre num semi-segredo. A maioria dos membros não sabiam quem os outros eram, a menos que fossem membros de um dos vários grupos que Dumbledore formara para lidar com questões específicas. Apenas o Círculo Interno sabia de todo funcionamento da Ordem, e mesmo assim, Dumbledore lidara com muitos dos assuntos sozinho. Remus ainda estava se acostumando com a liderança, e a cada vez que se virara, o diretor descobria algo novo que Dumbledore nunca mencionara. O fato dele _ter _reunido a Ordem imediatamente não ajudara; por um lado, Remus navegava por caminhos que sabia que um líder nunca deveria, mas por outro, a Ordem estava aterrorizadam e se Voldemort ia dobrá-los, agora era a hora. Então teve que agir, teve que dizer a verdade, e _rápido_.

Agora, contudo, não tinha certeza se fora uma boa idéia. Na superfície, tudo fora muito bem... mas por baixo, podia sentir o descontentamento se formando. E crescendo.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar as preocupações e repentinamente notou Dung observando-o. Estavam sozinhos no Grande Salão, agora; Sirius estava em reunião com os Aurores em particular e Lily, Peter e Harry foram visitar James mais uma vez. Os Weasley foram os últimos a partir, pelo que Remus ficou grato; não era que não gostasse da família inteira, mas precisava se livrar das pessoas que dependiam que agisse como o herdeiro seguro e confiante de Albus Dumbledore. Em suma, precisava ficar perto de pessoas que o conheciam bem o suficiente.

Abruptamente, Dung riu. "Você parece exausto."

"E estou." Remus encolheu os ombros, sem vergonha de admitir. "Foi um longo dia."

"Longos dois dias, na verdade," seu professor de transfiguração concordou. "Para todos nós."

"E ainda temos muito a fazer."

"Eu sei." Dung olhou em torno do salão vazio. "Fico contente por eles terem ido embora agora. Não sabia que a Ordem era tão grande. Não tanto. Ver todos os rostos é diferente."

"Sim." Remus estudou o amigo calmamente por um momento, ponderando suas palavras. A Ordem da Fênix parecera grande nos confinamentos do Grande Salão, mas no grande esquema das coisas, era na verdade bem pequena. Cerca de cem bruxas e bruxos se reuniram nas últimas trinta e seis horas, mas em comparação ao resto do mundo -- ou mesmo com o número de seguidores que Voldemort acumulava -- oitenta e cinco era pouco. E mesmo assim, ao mesmo tempo, oitenta e cinco bruxas e bruxos eram demais.

"E agora?"

"Fazemos o que temos que fazer," Remus respondeu automaticamente, então se deteve, bufando. _Nunca fiz um comentário mais sem noção na minha vida,_ ele refletiu secamente. Deu um meio sorriso e encolheu os ombros, notando pelo rosto do outro que Dung compreendera. "Eu, pelo menos, estou contente que os alunos tenham se ido... pelo menos ficarão a salvo pelo verão."

Os olhos verdes de Dung se arregalaram. "Acha que Hogwarts será o próximo alvo?"

"Acho que será," o diretor respondeu calmamente, desejando não ter tanta certeza. A própria idéia deixava uma sensação de nó no estômago, mas pelo olhar no rosto do amigo, o ex-Auror sentia-se do mesmo jeito. "Para onde mais ele pode ir? Voldemort tem a vantagem agora, Dung. Mais alguns golpes como o ataque no Ministério e já éramos. Acabará e teremos perdido."

"Mas--"

"Mas o que?" Remus desafiou-o gentilmente. "O Ministério da Magia era o símbolo mais potente do poder da luz, depois do próprio Dumbledore. Agora ambos se foram -- e Hogwarts é tudo que sobrou."

"E é o único local que ele tentou tomar e não conseguiu," Fletcher concordou com voz contida. O professor de transfirguração fechou os olhos brevemente, depois abriu-os, assentindo sombriamente. Franziu o cenho profundamente, então, acrescentando, "A menos que ele tente tomar o St. Mungo's primeiro."

"Sirius já está trabalhando nessa possibilidade," Remus replicou. "Mas não acho que é para onde ele irá em seguida. Acho que virá até aqui."

Mesmo enquanto dizia as palavras, imagens lampejaram pela sua mente. Piscou os olhos, tentando separá-las, mas as visões passavam rápido demais para que Remus as seguisse... _Comensais da Morte. Dementadores. As masmorras de Hogwarts -- gritos._

_Gargalhada._

Ele estremeceu. Havia um redemoinho de imagens, vozes e tudo movia-se depressa demais. Não podia nem esperar compreender o que as visões significavam antes que passassem --

_Gritos. Risadas. Trevas._

"Está tudo bem, Remus?"

Ele engoliu em seco e deu-se um sacolejão. "Estou bem." Até aquele instante, Remus não tinha evidências para apoiar suas suspeitas sobre o destino de Voldemort, nada além da lógica e adivinhações... mas agora sabia. Voldemort vinha para Hogwarts. Não tinha jeito de saber com certeza quando seria, mas não era mais uma questão de _se_. A idéia fez um bloco de gelo se formar em seu estômago. Queria tanto estar enganado... "Atacar o St. Mungo's só fará as pessoas ficarem zangadas, Dung," o diretor continuou, forçando-se a falar normalmente. "Mesmo se ele destruir o hospital, e matar todos os pacientes inocentes ali, o medo causado será substituído pela raiva. A resistência aumentaria, e não despareceria."

Nenhum deles tinha coragem de mencionar o fato de que a resistência estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil de surgir depois da destruição do Ministério.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio antes que Fletcher indagasse bem baixinho, "Podemos proteger Hogwarts?"

Ele não sabia da Fonte, é claro, mas Fletcher não era tolo. Sabia que o diretor mudara, sabia que sua conexão com a escola ficara maior. Era uma prova de respeito Fletcher perguntar -- Hogwarts fora defendida contra Voldemort uma vez antes, mas sob o controle de Dumbledore. Nos dias mais sombrios da guerra, o Lorde das Trevas tentara tomar a escola, mas fracassara pelo maior bruxo que o mundo mágico conhecera.

Mas Dumbledore estava morto agora, e Voldemort estava vindo.

"Sim," Remus respondeu depois de um instante. "Se precisar."

As sobrancelhas de Dung se ergueram em surpresa. "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Desta vez ele não hesitou. "Fazer isso não será fácil, mas posso. E farei. Hogwarts não deve cair."

A confiança na voz do diretor assustoy Fletcher quase tanto quanto assustou o próprio Remus. As palavras eram verdadeiras, mas nunca realmente as pusera nesses termos antes. Nunca sonhara em confrontar Voldemort sozinho (mesmo depois de sua imersão na Fonte, ele não era poderoso o bastante, nem descuidado o bastante para fazê-lo), mas com o castelo como seu aliado, ele _poderia_ enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Poderia, e iria, porque Remus sabia que tinha que fazê-lo... e tinha uma sensação horrível de que não demoraria muito. A mera idéia de Voldemort na sua escola era quase suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer de novo, mas o calor à beira de sua consciência o deteve. O castelo estava lá, sempre lá, sussurrando e aumentado seus sentidos. Ele lhe dava confiança para se tornar algo que de outra maneira não seria: a muralha entre Voldemort e seus estudantes.

Não era da natureza de Remus correr atrás de um oponente, aceitar probabilidades impossíveis e contar somente com a habilidade e poder para trazer a vitória. Sempre defenderia Hogwarts até a morte, mas agora estava pronto para dar um passo adiante se precisasse. Não importava o viesse, ele enfrentaria, e estaria pronto.

"Você mudeou, Remus," Fletcher disse numa voz rouca. Felizmente, ele não perguntou por que ou como -- por um acordo silencioso, Fletcher e Snape nunca perguntaram. Apenas James, Sirius e Peter sabiam e isos porque Remus nunca conseguia esconder nada deles. Mas além disso, a Fonte era seu segredo e até mesmo seus melhores amigos não conheciam todos os efeitos.

"Nem tanto," ele finalmente respondeu, rindo suavemente. Então Remus sorriu torto e mudou de assunto. "Mas falando em mudanças... já repensou na minha oferta?"

Fletcher resmungou e fitou-o zangado.

"Estou falando sério, Dung."

"Eu também," o professor de transfiguração grunhiu. Seus olhos verdes escureceram-se consideravelmente, e quase todo mundo teria se acovardado pelo olhar hostil que deu na direção do diretor -- mas Remus o conhecia há tempos. Isso e o fato de estar preparado para a reação à sua pergunta... porque era a mesma resposta toda vez.

A despeito de sua reputação de paciente (que Sirius jocosamente chamava de santo), Remus não deixava de jogar sujo. "Precisamos de você," ele disse calmamente.

"Não." Os olhos de Fletcher lampejaram. "Dê a posição à Snape."

"Sabe que não posso fazer isso." Remus encontrou os olhos zangados e continuou neutramente. "Nâo pode se esconder para sempre, Dung."

"Não estou me escondendo."

"Não?" ele perguntou com gentileza. "Acho que está."

Fletcher rodeou-o, a fúria aprofundando as linhas de seu rosto marcado. "Não tem direito de me julgar," ele rosnou.

"Não, não tenho," Remus concordou. "Mas como seu amigo, gostaria de ajudá-lo."

"Ótima maneira de mostrar isso."

Mas o diretor ignorou a reposta amarga. "Sei que é difícil para você, e seu que não quer nada com as Artes das Trevas, mas não pode se esconder. Talvez pudesse antes, mas não agora. _Precisamos_ de você, Dung. E não é só Hogwarts. A guerra não vai ser um mal distante ano que vem. Vai ser bem na nossa porta e vou precisar de você pronto pra luta."

"Lembro-me de conseguir lidar bem os gigantes," Dung comentou.

"Não é mesma coisa, e sabe disso," ele respondeu.

"O que isso em a ver com as Artes das Trevas?" Fletcher quis saber.

"Tudo. Não é única pessoa que preciso que esteja pronta quando Voldemort vier," Remus lembrou-lhe. "Os estudantes vão ter que ser capazes de lutar -- porque não importa o quanto eu reze, vão precisar serem capazes de se defenderem. E não consigo pensar em ninguém que gostaria de ter ensinando-os, exceto você."

Fletcher suspirou com raiva. "Que você apodreça no inferno, Remus Lupin." Mas a sua voz era mais em tom de conversa do que de raiva agora. A menção dos alunos tivera o efeito pretendido -- Dung sabia o que estava por vir e mais do que ninguém, sabia o que seria necessário para enfrentar a ameaça. Não importava o que ele era, Mundungus Fletcher era um homem forte e sabia de seu dever. "Certo. Eu aceito. Só não espere milagres."

"Nunca espero."

***

"Temos problemas," Jones declarou.

Sirius rolou os olhos. "Conte-me algo que eu não saiba."

Estavam sentados numa área subterrânea que fedia a velhice e podridão. Era um dos esconderijos mais antigos dos Aurores, um refúgio para ser usado apenas em emergências -- mas isso certamente se qualificava como uma. O Ministério estava destruído e com ele se fora todo o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Pelo Sirius sabia, apenas um punhado de gente do Escritório de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas conseguira sair e muitos bruxos estavam mortos, exceto por dois que estavam fora, à serviço. Mas os Aurores foram os mais atingidos. De uma força que contava com quase noventa, ficaram com somente dezenove e de algum modo, ele fora eleito para liderá-los.

Ninguém tinha realmente dito nada, é lógico, mas após o ataque à Azkaban, os sentimentos deles ficaram óbvios. Ninguém esperara que Sirius virasse num canto e enfrentasse Lord Voldemort -- muito menos o próprio Sirius -- mas ele o tinha feito, e ao fazê-lo, aceitara o fato que não importava para onde a guerra fosse, ele estaria nas primeiras linhas. Era um fato que passara a aceitar nas últimas semanas, mas o ataque ao Ministério deixara tudo confuso. James não estava mais ali para liderar os Aurores, o que Sirius tinha mais do que vontade de deixá-lo fazer. Agora, havia Sirius.

"É pior do que acha," ela replicou irritada. De todos os Aurores, Sirius era o mais próximo a um "das antigas" entre os que sobraram -- e ele tinha estado afastado por uma década, preso em Azkaban e no inferno. Depois disso, Alice Longbottom era a mais velha de serviço, mas Hestia JOnes assumira o papel de chefe de segurança, e havia algo na voz dela que fez todo mundo parar de conversar e fitá-la.

"O que foi?"

"Fudge," ela respondeu irritada. "Kingsley está com ele agora, mas a menos que tranquemos o idiota, não há nada que possamos fazer para detê-lo. Sei que não quer que ele fale em público, mas ele já marcou uma entrevista com a WWN --"

"Só pode estar brincando," Alice Longbottom comentou. O rosto redondo dela estava mais cansado e pálido do que o normal. Como vários outros, Alice devia estar no St. Mungo's, mas ela escolhera um tratamento rápido. Havia muito a ser feito, e não tinham tempo para isso. _E perdemos horas em Hogwarts,_ Sirius lembrou-se com raiva. O encontro com a Ordem fora necessário, mas ainda assim... não conseguiram nada, além de descobrir como todos estavam com medo.

"No que ele está pensando?" Bill Weasley reclamou. Como Frank Longbottom, Adam Macmillan e Jessica Avery, ele escolhera voltar para os Aurores, a despeito de suas experiências em Azkaban. A presença deles trouxe o pequeno grupo para um total de vinte e três -- mas isso contando com Kingsley Shacklebolt e os dois Aurores que atualmente vigiavam James Potter.

"Ele é um filho-da-mãe ambicioso, é o que ele é," Jones sibilou, então meio que deu de ombros como desculpas. "Ele já está falando em tentar acalmar Voldemort --"

"O quê?" Frank quase berrou, e foi ecoado por quase todas as vozes no aposento. Se havia uma coisa que Sirius podia ter certeza, era que não havia traidores naquele lugar.

Jones assentiu sombriamente. "Está querendo ser Ministro e espera ser eleito prometendo o fim do terror 'de uma vez por todas'."

"Só um tolo acreditaria nisso," alguém comentou.

"Mas todo mundo quer," Alice respondeu calmamente. Várias pessoas começaram a objetar, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Uma semana atrás, estávamos no alto. Tínhamos atacado Azkaban e parecia que a guerra seria vencida -- mas agora o Ministério se foi, Dumbledore está morto e Voldemort de repente está em vantagem. Pensem em quantas pessoas perderam familiares no ataque. Elas agarrarão a oportunidade de paz."

"E é por isso que precisamos mantê-lo quieto," Sirius interrompeu. "E _fora_ da política."

Hestia bufou. "Impossível. Fudge só é político."

"Na verdade, pode não ser tão difícil," Sirius sorriu ligeiramente. "De fato, tenho estado em contato com todos os chefes de departamentos atuantes -- exceto por Fudge, é claro -- a pedido de James. Todos eles concordaram em tornar James o Ministro da Magia temporário, frente as circunstâncias."

"Isso é legal?" Bill perguntou-se.

"Sim," Alice respondeu antes Sirius. "Numa emergência, é. Embora não dure muito."

"Não precisa," Sirius replicou. "Podemos ter eleições depois. Agora, o mais importante é calar Fudge."

Jones conteve um riso. "Ele vai odiar."

"E acha que me importo," Sirius retorquiu e encolheu os ombros. "Certo. Lidamos com Fudge -- pelo menos temporariamente. Mas o motivo por ter chamado vocês aqui é para lidar com nossos outros problemas."

"Ficaremos aqui nos próximos anos se planeja cuidar de todos eles, Sirius," Frank comentou secamente e vários outros riram. Sirius também teve que sorir. Era bom saber que, mesmo em momentos sombrios, ainda conseguiam rir. Não havia um bruxo ou bruxa naquele aposento que não compreendesse totalmente a severidade da situação ou não soubesse o quanto tinham a perder -- mas pelo menos ainda podiam rir. Ao contrário de tantos na Ordem, a equipe de Sirius não tremia de medo. Não estavam acorvardados, não pensavam em derrota. Estavam prontos -- sombrios às vezes, mas prontos -- a enfrentar o que viesse.

"Nesse caso, gostaria de me certificar de que realmente estaremos por aqui nos próximos anos," Sirius replicou. Não viu razão para enrolar. "Se vamos ir atrás dos seguidores de Voldemort, precisamos de mais Aurores."

"Isso vai ser difícil," Oscar Whitenack comentou, falando pela primeira vez. "Não temos mais os recursos do Ministério, nem os velhos prédios de treinamento--"

"Exceto Avalon," Alice interveio de forma amarga, e uma onda de emoção correu pelo local.

Para qualquer outro, o comentário dela teria feito pouco sentido; mesmo no mundo bruxo, Avalon ainda era um local lendário. Ultimamente, ninguém sabia se a ilha mágica chegara a existir, mas para os Aurores, isso não importava. Avalon era um ponto de treinamento para eles por anos, protegida, escondida e defendida pelas magias mais fortes conhecidas no mundo bruxo. O nome surgira, há tempos, de uma Auror com um senso de humor esquisito -- e com uma conhecimento de história ainda mais interessante. Ninguém se lembrava o _por quê_ dela escolher o nome, mas ele fora usado a despeito de várias tentativas de mudá-los com o passar dos séculos. Avalon possuía pouca semelhança em propósito ou localização com a Avalon das lendas, é claro, exceto pelo fato de ser uma ilha.

Mais importante, era uma ilha que ficava desconfortavelmente próxima a Azkaban, motivo pelo qual Avalon estivera fechada nos últimos seis anos.

"Leu minha mente," Sirius disse calmamente. "Vamos ter que mudar o quartel-general dos Aurores para Avalon e não contamos a ninguém. Não temos os métodos do velho Ministério para averigüar candidatos, então procederemos cuidadosamente com quem trazemos para a ilha -- e mesmo quando chegarem lá, não quero ninguém sabendo como voltar."

Cabeças assentiram e ele podia vê-los pensando. Havia alguns rostos infelizes no grupo, mas todos pareciam desejosos em ouvir, com que Sirius não pôde deixar de se preocupar um pouquinho. Esperara objeções por pôr a base tão perto de Azkaban (o que, a despeito dos relatos favoráveis do _Profeta Diário_, ele sabia estar sendo reconstruída depressa), mas ninguém discordou. Ou todos viam a lógica da situação, ou confiavam demais nele.

Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha, e esperava de verdade que fosse a primeira opção.

***

Várias horas depois, Sirius estava livre dos esconderijos subterrâneos e num ambiente consideravelmente mais claro. As paredes brancas do St. Mungo's provavelmente contribuiam para aquilo -- elas podiam ser chamadas de enjoativamente brilhantes sem exagero. Contudo, era a companhia que tornava tudo melhor, e por um momento, Sirius quase conseguiu esquecer que estavam no meio de uma luta perdida. _Quase_ conseguiu convencer-se de quando pisara no quarto de hospital de James, não estava entrando num mundo sombrio em que estavam a centímetros da derrota -- e onde ele sabia, no fundo do coração, que seria ele quem acabaria com tudo.

No momento, porém, todos os quatro Marotos estavam juntos pela primeira vez desde o ataque de Voldemort ao Ministério, e era bom rir. Lily e Harry estavam com eles, e o filho de James estava atualmente ouvindo, enrubescido, Remus cutucá-lo sobre suas tentativas de manter segredo.

"Então, você realmente achou que mandar os gêmeos Weasley para algum lugar óbvio iria me distrair do fato de você e Ron não estarem à vista?"

O rubor de Harry aumentou enquanto Remus continha uma risada e Sirius sorriu. Era bom ver Aluado soltando uma das suas, diretor ou não. "Bom... não foi _minha_ idéia!" Harry objetou.

"Claro. É o que todos eles dizem," Peter gargalhou.

"Mas foi idéia de Ron," Harry tentou defender-se. "E como íamos saber que--"

Mas seu pai o interrompeu. "Harry, a primeira regra de travessuras é--"

"Escolher seus aliados com cuidado e não ser pego," os outros três fizeram coro com ele, explodindo em risadas. Após um instante, Harry decidiu juntar-se e Lily apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurrando:

"Como é que eu sou a única pessoa são nesse grupo?"

Sirius bufou. "Você não é são, Lily. Você casou com Pontas."

"Ei!" Pálido e numa cama de hospital, james ainda não tinha perdido seu senso de humor extravagante. "Olha quem está falando, Almofadinhas!"

"E você teve o pequeno Pontinhas aqui..."

"Sirius!"

"Acho que o termo apropriado é 'cervato', Sirius," Peter comentou, com rosto sério.

"Semântica." Ele encolheu os ombros e inclinou-se contra a cadeira. "Baboseira absoluta."

Lily lançou a Sirius um olhar superior. "Espere só até você ter filhos."

Sirius engasgou e os outros Marotos riram. Com força, na verdade, até Remus falar por Sirius, que ainda estava tossindo (embora bem teatralmente, mas passando a idéia).

"Almofadinhas? Filhos?"

"Filhotes?" Peter acrescentou com um sorriso levado.

Remus bufou. "Só quando ele cruzar com a Lassie!"

Sirius lutou para parecer magoado enquanto os outros riam, mas acabou cedendo. Uma imagem momentânea cruzou sua cabeça e embora achasse difícil comparar Julia com Lassie, a idéia era engraçada. A despeito do fato de ter certeza de que Julia não aprovaria... _Ah, a quem estou enganando? Ela tentaria parecer ofendida e aí faria a mesma coisa que eu. Riria._ Finalmente, poré, a hilariedade genralizada desvaneceu-se e Sirius pegou a oportunidade de mudar o assunto para longe de caninos em geral... antes que pudesse ter a idéia de dizer algo sobre Remus que não seria realmente apropriado para os ouvidos jovens de Harry.

"E aí, como estão os Cannons?"

James bufou. "Sirius, você é um idiota."

"Diga algo que não sabemos!" Peter imediatamente respondeu e Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. Remus, é claro, apenas sorriu e disse numa maldita voz calma:

"O pobre falando do esfarrapado, James..."

Sirius suspirou e voltou-se para o amigo. "Acredito que fomos sobrepujados, Pontas."

"Acabou a munição."

"Abusados."

"Desclassificados."

Harry riu; Lily balançou a cabeça, sem se surpreender. Valentemente, ela tentou mudar de assunto. "Então, sobre o Ministério--"

"Derrotados," Sirius cortou-a, sorrindo malicioso.

Os olhos castanhos de James brilharam. "Fora de campo."

"Superados."

"James--" Lily rolou os olhos, mas o marido interrompeu-a de novo. O sorriso largo de James era grande o suficiente para causar inveja no Gato de Alice e Sirius estava feliz em vê-lo sorrir. Por mais que o amigo tivesse fingido tranqüilidade nos dois últimos dias, Sirius vira as sombras rastejando por perto, vira as preocupações e a dor. Agora, porém, as lágrimas contidas estavam ausentes e o verdadeiro James resurgira.

"Vencidos."

"Dominados."

"Sobre--"

"Vocês dois vão crescer algum dia?" Lily quis saber, parecendo enfim perdendo a paciência. Ainda assim, o tom dela era meio divertido e meio exasperado; ficara perto deles por tempo demais.

"Não." Todos os quatro Marotos sorriram.

Remus balançou a cabeça de forma triste. "Que pergunta tola de se fazer."

"Qualé, mãe." Harry rolou os olhos. "Até eu sei disso!"

"Eu tinha esperanças," Lily murmurrou, lançando um olhar no marido.

Sirius bufou. "Continue sonhando."

"Estava dizendo, querida?" James olhou para a esposa, sorrindo de forma inocente o bastante para fazer Lily rosnar. Antes de responder, ela o socou no ombro.

"Estava dizendo que você é um marido imaturo e irresponsável!"

James buscou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, sorrindo descaradamente. Os olhos dele faiscaram. "Além disso."

"Ah, você é impossível!" Mas ela sorriu carinhosamente e Sirius viu os olhos deles se encontrarem com a mesma doçura enjoativa que fora a marca registrada do casal por anos. _Eles só têm olhos um para o outro,_ pensou com um sorriso. _Devíamos saber que tinha acabado no dia em que Lily decidiu parar de detestar James, mas quem pensaria que ele estaria certo quando jurou que casaria com ela no quarto ano deles?_ No todo, e a despeito do tempo que se passara, Lily e James ainda eram o casal mais apaixonado que Sirius já vira.

"Depois de dezesseis anos, esperava que você percebesse isso," James respondeu de forma rouca.

Lily sorriu suavemente e Sirius viu as preocupações desvanecerem do rosto bonito dela. Os dedos deles ainda estavam entrelaçados e os olhares bobos nos rostos de ambos era algo que os Marotos já tinham visto antes. A experiência ensinara a Sirius, Remus e Peter que era simplesmente melhor esperar que esses momentos passassem -- mas era, aparentemente, uma lição que Harry nunca aprendera.

"Pai! Mãe!" O garoto de onze anos enrubecera consideravelmente, obviamente embaraçado pela atitude dos pais. James e Lily afastaram os olhares e riram.

"Desculpe, Harry," James caçoou. "Vivo esquecendo que não explicamos ainda sobre a cegonha."

Julgando pelos balbúcios inteligíveis do garoto, contudo, Sirius achava que _aquilo_ com certeza não era um problema. De fato, o oposto era mais provável e todos os Marotos riram enquanto as bochechas rosadas de Harry se tornavam um vermelho brilhante. Ele murmurrou, "Pai..."

"Creio que posso responder sua pergunta anterior, Lily," Sirius interrompeu, apiedando-se do afilhado e mudando de assunto. De imediato, ele viu as expressões jocosas dos rostos dos amigos desaparecerem, substituídas pelo interesse maduro que tantos professores anteriores seus diziam que eles eram incapazes. Sirius não tivera tempo de discutir os desenvolvimentos com nenhum deles; ele viera direto para o hospital e antes tentara consertar o problema de que falava agora.

"Estive em contato com todos os chefes de departamento em atividade," ele continuou, depois fazendo uma careta. "Até o Fudge. Mas todos concordam -- exceto pelo nosso estimado Chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas -- de que faz mais sentido apontar um Ministro da Magia interino até que possamos ter eleições. Além do mais, todos eles concordaram que deve ser você."

James assentiu calmamente. Todos sabiam que isso aconteceria. "E Fudge?"

"Tentando juntar apoio para quando as eleições vierem." Surpreendetemente, foi Peter quem respondeu. Contudo, enquanto o chefe atuante do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional (o corpo de seu superior fora descoberto nas ruínas do Ministério), Peter estava em melhor posição para responder. "Logo depois que conversei com Sirius, Fudge entrou em contato comigo. Está falando com todos os chefes, tentando nos convencer de que ele sabe melhor como salvar o mundo bruxo." O homenzinho sorriu.

"Eu disse a ele o fazer, é claro."

Remus assentiu, rindo. "Vi Molly mais cedo. A impressão que tive é que todo mundo disse a Fudge a mesma coisa. Arthur com certeza disse."

Os sorrisos resultantes não eram mais felizes; eram mais sombrios e envelhecidos, mais sábios e compreensivos do mundo difícil em que viviam. Para homens como James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, era difícil compreender _por que_ alguém tentaria transformar um desastre daqueles em vantagem política, mas não tinham problemas em ver as conseqüências de tal ação. Quando crianças, nenhum deles esperara estar ali, com o peso do mundo nos ombros, mas não eram alheios à responsabilidade. Sempre fariam o que precisava ser feito.

Lily de repente remexeu-se na cadeira. "Falando em Fudge..." Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se. "Ele está aqui agora."

"Hum?" James franziu o cenho ao comentário enquanto Harry comentava:

"Como sabe?"

Lily apenas sorriu serenamente e tocou o dedo de leve na têmpora direita. "Feitiços."

Remus assobiou suavemente e Sirius não pôde deixar de concordar. Lily sempre fora talentosa em Feitiços, mas ela se tornara absolutamente fenomenal nos últimos anos. O que era de maior espanto era que ela aumentara suas habilidades sem ninguém notar -- Sirius sabia que fora do Círculo Interno e do Grupo Unicórnio, ela ainda era vista somente como um rostinho bonito e uma mãe carinhosa. Poucos percebiam quão poderosa ela era de verdade, porque Lily preferia trabalhar nos bastidores. O fato dela ter construído proteções invisíveis em torno do quarto hospitalar do marido não surpreendera os Marotos, mas o fato dela ter codificado as proteções para defini-los sem usar um foco físico era novidade.

"Lily, você nunca cansa de me espantar." Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. "De fato, se não fosse casada com meu melhor amigo..." Ele deteve-se sugestivamente, sorrindo largo.

"Uma pena, não é?" ela riu. "Que pena que James chegou primeiro."

"Ei!" Mas o marido ofendido não parecia assim tão ofendido.

"Sem contar o fato de que Julia o mataria," Peter acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Mais ou menos." Sirius encolheu os ombros, concordando. "Ah, mas só tenho que--"

A porta abriu-se, interrompendo-o no meio do comentário. Irritado, Sirius ergueu os olhos, lembrando-se de que fora ele quem mandara os Aurores descansarem. _Mas também, eu esparava que quaisquer visitantes tivessem educação para bater na porta._ Mas ele ainda fez uma nota mental para arrancar a cabeça de Kingsley por tê-los deixado ser surpreendidos daquele jeito. Cornelius Fudge e Dolores Umbridge estavam parados na porta e a expressão alegre do político estremeceu quando se tornou o foco de seus olhares não amistosos.

"Não sabia que tinha companhia, James," Fudge finalmente disse.

"E não sabia que você viria, então estamos empatados," O melhor amigo de Sirius replicou de volta. "E foi gentil de sua parte bater." Ele pausou enquanto Fudge o fitava e depois sorria. "Mas entre, Cornelius. Por favor."

"Hem, hem."

Umbridge limpou a garganta e Sirius viu Lily encrespar-se pelo canto do olho. Mas James continuou com a mesma voz falsa, agindo como só a tivesse notado agora. "Ah, olá, Dolores." Ele sorriu. "Não creio que tenham sido apresentados. Remus Lupin você já conhece, é claro, mas me permita apresentar Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e meu filho, Harry. Lily, você já conhece."

Sirius assentiu para ela, observando o rosto redondo de Umbridge endurecer-se. Ela não esperara ver a todos, ele percebeu; Umbridge e Fudge esperavam pegar James sozinho e... _E o quê?_ Sirius resistiu ao impulso de gargalhar. Se qualquer um daqueles palhaços políticos achavam que poderiam evitar que _James Potter_ fizesse alguma coisa, estavam completamente enganados. _Isso pode acabar sendo engraçado_, ele pensou com sarcasmo. _Ou divertido, no mínimo._

"Boa tarde," Umbridge finalmente cumprimentou. Sirius manteve os olhos nela enquanto James falava; ele não precisava ver o amigo para saber que James adotara uma expressão inocentemente inquisitiva e agia como se não tivesse a menor idéia do motivo da visita.

"Então, o que posso fazer por vocês?" James perguntou educadamente.

Fudge cruzou os braços. "Vim falar com você sobre a situação política," ele começou bruscamente. "Entendo que fez seu amigo aqui --" ele gesticulou para Sirius "-- falar com todos os chefes de departamento atuantes em seu nome. Apesar de admirar seu desejo, questiono com que autoridade Black pode fazer qualquer coisa."

"Ele é o chede da Divisão dos Aurores," James respondeu serenamente.

"Ah-- é mesmo?" Fudge franziu o cenho. "Isso é altamente irregular. Tenho quase certeza de que há vários outros Aurores mais velhos do que ele, o que significaria que--"

"Os Aurores não são uma instituição política. Os líderes são escolhidos dentre seus próprios membros. Fim de papo." Os olhos de James se tornaram muito frios. "Ache outra coisa para reclamar."

"Hem, hem." Umbridge limpou a garganta. "Acredito que o Sr. Fudge tenha razão. Houve claramente várias falhas nos procedimentos estabelecidos e em tempos como esses, não podemos permitir quaisquer dúvidas na estabilidade do governo."

_Ah, aí está!_ Sirius sentou na cadeira e cruzou os braços. À sua direita, Harry franzia o cenho de forma indignada, mas Sirius viu Remus esticar uma mão para pô-la sobre o ombro do garoto, acalmando-o. Lily ainda se sentava perto de James, seu rosto sem expressão e Peter tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto. James, todavia, apenas comentou:

"Claro que não," ele replicou suavemente. "Nem podemos nos dar ao luxo de que os descontentes nos dividam, principalmente depois da destruição do Ministério."

Fudge sorriu, e embora Sirius tivesse certeza de que a expressão pretendida fosse de segurança, ela o lembrava mais uma vaca. "Estou contente por concordarmos," o político respondeu. "De fato, esse é o assunto que me traz aqui hoje."

"Ah?" De algum modo, James conseguiu soar surpreso. Peter, contudo, não conseguiu reprimir seu bufo de impaciência. _Já estava na hora_, Sirius pensou de acordo. Fudge, contudo, conseguiu fingir admiravelmente que Peter não estava lá.

"Sim. Vim deixar você saber que o apoiarei como Ministro da Magia interino." As sobrancelhas de James ergueram-se em descrença, mas Fudge continuou, "... Sob uma condição."

"E qual é?" James perguntou de imediato.

Fudge sorriu. "De que me ecolha como seu vice ministro, é claro."

Ele soava tão certo, tão perfeitamente positivo de que James agarraria a chance. O olhar convencido no rosto de Fudge era quase igual ao de Umbridge, e a satisfação deles quase fez Sirius rir em voz alta. Deteve-se bem a tempo, mas não sem lançar a ambos um olhar incrédulo. Como alguém podia interpretar James tão mal, quando James tinha uma reputação tão grande de ser prático e determinado a fazer a coisa certa? Eles realmente achavam que essa manobra política resolveria tudo? Após uma breve pausa, porém, James respondeu com uma voz bem suave e preocupada.

"Sinto muito, mas isso não vai funcionar."

"O qu-- como disse?" Fudge fitou-o sem entender, e então recuperou a compostura. "Por que não?"

"Temo que nossas diferenças políticas não permitem isso," James respondeu honestamente e Sirius teve que resistir ao impulso de cair na risada. Ah, acertara em _cheio_.

Fudge fitou-o severamente. "Pensei que você reconheceria a importância do compromisso político."

"Ah, eu entendo." James assentiu. "Mais ainda do que você provavelmente pensa. Mas o compromisso não é igual a me prender a um dragão morto, e com todo respeito, Cornelius, trabalhar com você seria assim. Preciso de alguém que trabalhe comigo e não contra mim."

Fudge enrubesceu. "Eu--"

"Quer ser Ministro da Magia. Quer o cargo mais do que eu, aliás, mas não é a questão. A questão é que não estou atrás de poder e tudo que quero fazer é vencer essa maldita guerra antes que ela nos mate. Mas não tenho tempo para fazer joguinhos políticos, então vou ter que declinar a sua oferta."

"Nesse caso, terei que retirar meu apoio a você," o homem baixo bufou.

"Como desejar." James deu de ombros. "Só preciso que dois terços dos chefes de departamentos me aprovem, de qualquer jeito."

Fudge afastou-se de supetão como se tivesse sido esbofeteado e atrás deles, o rosto de Umbridge estava cheio de fúria. Ela começou a dizer algo, mas foi interrompida quando seu superior falou com raiva. "Vai se arrepender disso, Potter."

"Talvez." Sua voz era calma. "Talvez não. Se eu me arrepender, provavelmente não viverei para apreciar as diferenças. De qualquer modo, saberei que dei o melhor de mim."

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 04: Always The Choices  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	5. Contra um Exército

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: CONTRA UM EXÉRCITO**

POTTER É O NOVO MINISTRO DA MAGIA  
por Eric Dummingston, Correspondente Especial

Duas semanas após o ataque que destruiu o Ministério da Magia e  
causou a morte do Ministro e seu vice, um Ministro da Magia interino  
surgiu do caos. Apesar de sofrer uma competição dura com Cornelius  
Fudge, o atual Chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, James Potter  
foi escolhido para liderar o mundo bruxo no tumulto que se seguiu à morte de  
Albus Dumbledore. Apesar de escolhido de modo temporário, baseado nos votos  
dos Chefes de Departamento atuantes do Ministério, a opinião pública indica que  
Potter será rapidamente votado para o cargo. Antigo Auror e Chefe do Departamento  
de Execução das Leis da Magia, Potter atualmente é paciente do Hospital  
St. Mungo's para Doenças Mágicas, após sofrer grandes ferimentos durante o ataque.

Num movimento surpreendente, Potter escolheu Arthur Weasley, antes chefe da  
Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, como seu vice ministro. Embora  
muitos esperassem que Fudge fosse escolhido para o cargo, Potter foi ouvido  
dizendo: "Arthur Weasley há tempo vem sendo esquecido no Ministério da Magia.  
Ele é um bruxo extremamente talentoso, dedicado e inteligente, e acredito  
firmemente de ele está mais do que preparado para o cargo. "

Quanto a guerra e o futuro do Ministério, Potter diz: "Embora tenhamos  
muitos desafios a enfrentar e tenhamos sido feridos pra valer, não fomos  
ainda sobrepujados pelas trevas. Devemos nos lembrar e lamentar aqueles  
que perdemos, vamos também honrá-los continuando a luta na qual eles  
perderam as vidas. Juntos, podemos e iremos ter sucesso. Juntos, possuimos  
a força e a coragem de afastar a onda de trevas que se aproxima. Não iremos  
nos render. Não iremos nos esquecer. "

As palavras de Potter falam de esperança, o que todos que torcem pela luz sabem,  
tem estado em falta ultimamente. Contudo, somente o tempo dirá a verdade nesse  
caso; ou Potter, com a ajuda da misteriosa Ordem da Fênix (veja a página 7 sobre boatos  
e relatos desta organização), será capaz de combater o crescente poder d'Aquele-  
Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, ou fracassará. Apesar da primeira opção parecer  
improvável e a segunda inevitável, devemos nos lembrar, como um povo, de que  
nem tudo está perdido até o fim.

Com sorte, Potter terá razão e nem tudo terá acabado.

Em outras notícias, as últimas duas semanas foram marcadas pelo aumento em  
ataques dos seguidores d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Até agora, relatos  
incertos do Ministério destruído implicam que pelo menos três Aurores foram  
assassinados, e vários outros foram feridos em ataques contra sua família. Ataques  
a três famílias proeminentes também foram registrados, embora as identidades  
dessas bruxas e bruxos não foram liberadas.

Não havia lua sobre Godric's Hollow quando figuras vestidas de preto rastejaram na direção da entrada. Máscaras com aparência de crânios obscureciam seus rostos, e varinhas eram seguras em mãos firmes. Eles eram as trevas. Eram a morte. E estavam prontos para matar.

"Estamos prontos?" uma voz calma sussurrou de dentro da casa.

"Oscar diz que eles cruzaram a primeira linha," outro respondeu. "Sem sinal de reconhecimento."

"Esperamos, então."

Um longo instante passou, e o silêncio era audível. Era fácil imaginar que podiam escutar passos enquanto os Comensais da Morte se aproximavam, embora a lógica lhes dissesse que o inimigo estava longe demais para que ouvidos humanos pudessem escutar. Um deles, é claro, provavelmente podia ouvi-los e sua feição séria era concentrada enquanto escutava. Após uma ligeira hesitação, ele assentiu para o amigo, e outro segundo se passou.

"Está pronto, então, Peter?"

"Sim." Suas mãos tremiam um pouquinho, mas conseguiu fazer sua voz sair neutra. Um canto esperto da sua mente sabia que não devia estar ali -- não tinha o treinamento nem a experiência -- mas _queria_ estar ali. Peter precisava estar. Além disso, os Aurores estavam em poucos números e Sirius não precisava perguntar. Remus estava lá também, porque era pessoal. A amizade significava tudo para ele e não a veria despedaçar-se sob nenhum tipo de ameaça, mesmo sob aquela que ele mais temia.

"Mande a mensagem então," Sirius respondeu sem desviar os olhos da janela.

Peter obedeceu, seus olhos no rosto do amigo o tempo todo. Pálido sob a luz das estrelas, as feições intensas de Sirius mal lembravam o traquinas descuidado que Peter conhecera. O Sirius garoto e o Sirius feliz não eram daquele jeito, ele sabia; aqueles outros Sirius eram os que Peter sempre encontrara, e não esse Auror sério e experiente que via diante dele. Rugas finas de raiva marcavam os olhos de Sirius, porém, dizendo a Peter que seu amigo sentia-se do mesmo modo que ele -- Voldemort ia atrás de seus amigos. Naquela noite, para todos os três Marotos, era pessoal e até mesmo a concentração profissional no rosto de Sirius não conseguia esconder isso. Aqueles que ousassem vir não iriam embora com facilidade.

Ele sentiu os lábios curvarem-se num grunhido. _Se chegassem a ir embora._

Nunca antes Peter quisera realmente matar, mas aquela noite era atípica. Todas as velhas constantes e crenças saíram voando pela janela quando eles receberam a notícia de que Voldemort ia atrás de Lily e Harry. Nem mesmo uma semana depois de deixarem a proteção de Hogwarts, o Lorde das Trevas mirava para a esposa e filho de James. Se havia algo que podia mudar tudo, com certeza era aquilo.

Snape mal conseguira avisá-los a tempo. _Snape_. A idéia do babaca seboso como espião quase fez Peter rir em voz alta, e não fora capaz de acreditar no início -- mas Remus não tivera tempo de esconder a verdade de Peter, que estivera lá quando Snape enfim mandara a mensagem. Durante todos os seus anos como Comensal da Morte e membro da Ordem, nunca tivera a menor idéia -- o filho-da-mãe seboso interpretara bem seu papel. Mesmo agora, Peter tinham dificuldade em fazer sua mente aceitar o conceito; era simplesmente inacreditável que Severus Snape fosse outra coisa senão o mais fiel seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. Peter sempre o detestara pelo que ele representava -- mas o que isso dizia dele quando sabia que Snape fizera a mesma escolha que ele, mas sob um risco bem maior e uma década mais cedo? Seu ódio intenso por Snape só podia ser superado pelo o que ele sentia por si mesmo.

Ainda assim, a coragem de Snape estava para salvar as vidas de Lily e Harry, o que significava que o passado estava para se perder a importância. Trivial. Ele até agradeceria o imbecil se isso funcionasse.

"A primeira barreira caiu." a voz de Remus parecia sem corpo na escuridão; onde quer que o chefe da Ordem estivesse, Peter não conseguia vê-lo. Engoliu em seco.

"São tão bons assim?" A barreira caíra sem sinal ou som.

A voz de Sirius era sombria. "Sim."

"Essa é a segunda," Hestia Jones disse baixinho enquanto um lampejo de luz iluminou brevemente a noite, cerca cem metros de distância da porta da frente. Aurores ficavam a espera entre sua posição e aquilo, mas embora a segunda barreira parecesse bem distante uma hora antes, ela parecia bem próxima agora.

"Eles não vão cometer o mesmo erro de novo." Embora Peter pudesse ver Sirius, era como se um estranho falasse com sua voz. Remus também parecia tão diferente, tão preparado -- por que é que suas mãos não paravam de tremer?

"Bellatrix está liderando agora," Remus disse de repente.

Ele escutou a inspiração rápida de Jones, e souve que havia algum tipo de história entre a Auror e a prima de Sirius, mas não teve tempo de perguntar. Peter era o mensageiro e tinha que se concentrar na sua tarefa. Era o único elo de comunicação entre os que estavam do lado de fora e os poucos que esperavam do lado de dentro, fingindo ser a família Potter adormecida e não se mexendo até o momento certo.

"Deixe-a vir," Sirius disse neutra e suavemente. Ele quase parecia se deleitar com a idéia, mas estava calmo demais para isso.

Peter fanziu o cenho e olhou para onde achava que Remus estava, desejando que sua voz saísse sem gaguejar. "Algum sinal de -- Voldemort?"

"Ainda não." E se os olhos afiados do lobisomem não conseguiam ver o Lorde das Trevas, isso significava que Voldemort não estava lá. Ele confiara a tarefa a seus seguidores, parecia, e negou-lhes a chance de atrai-lo -- mas por quê? O que ele tinha a temer?

Desta vez, foi Sirius quem soltou um silvo baixo de frustração, mas Peter não conseguia concordar com os sentimentos do amigo. Só sentia um imenso alívio ao saber que o Lorde das Trevas estava ausente, porque não estava pronto para enfrentá-lo. Peter também não estava pronto para apressar as mortes dos amigos, e não conseguiu parar de pensar que, se Voldemort viesse, alguns deles morreriam -- e as mortes provavelmente começariam com Sirius, que era estúpido e corajoso o bastante para sair e enfrentar o bruxo que matara Albus Dumbledore.

"Passaram pela terceira barreira," Remus disse, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Peter. O homem baixo fechou os olhos numa reza rápida, esperando desesperançado que saíssem todos dali com vida. Quando os abriu, seus medos não tinham diminuído, mas pelo menos sentiu-se melhor. Ligeiramente.

"Preparem-se."

Apertando os olhos, viu Sirius mexer-se bem um pouquinho, ajustando a varinha para que ficasse em posição na sua mão. Peter começou a erguer a sua própria, mas uma mão surpreendentemente gentil abaixou-a.

"O que quer que aconteça, fique abaixado," Sirius disse baixinho.

"Eu posso--"

"Eu sei, Peter," seu amigo respondeu, apertando seu pulso. "Mas preciso que esteja pronto para dizer a Kingsley e os outros quando partir."

Enfim, ele achou sua voz. "Não precisa me proteger, Sirius."

Dentes brancos brilharam na escuridão quando o outro sorriu. "Velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer." Um aperto final no pulso, um de amizade, e o contato se foi. "Só tome cuidado, Rabicho."

"Sempre." Peter engoliu em seco novamente e preparou-se para o pior. Estava na hora.

Apertou os olhos mais uma vez, olhando a escuridão, espiando a entrada dos Potter. Na fraca luz das estrelas, conseguia ver o antigo portão de metal, feito séculos atrás pelos melhores artesões bruxos, que protegiam o lar ancestral dos descendentes de Godric Gryffindor. Antes fortes o bastante para repelir um exército, o portão se tornara apenas uma decoração muito tempo antes do nascimento de Harry Potter; ele simbolizava, mas do que qualquer outra coisa, a tradição de Gryffindor de abertura e confiança. E foi com confiança que o Comensal da Morte líder abriu os portões, certo que aquela entrada antiga não era nada mais do que parecia. Os Portões de Gryffindor abriram-se sem protesto, deslizando fácil e silenciosamente.

Os fogos começaram pouco depois disso.

***

"Agora."

A voz de Sirius mal fora acima de um sussurro, mas não havia nada contido no impacto que sua ordem causara. Pelo canto do olho, Remus viu a varinha de Peter avançar talvez rápido demais (mas ele não podia culpar seu amigo pelo nervosismo) e alertar os Aurores que estavam escondidos do lado de fora. Lá dentro, Hestia Jones lançou um feitiço final na ainda invisível barreira final e do lado de fora, Rodolphus Lestrange esticou a mão para a maçaneta da porta, surpreso de encontrá-la destrancada --

Remus pôs sua varinha em posição num movimento contínuo, ativando o feitiço da porta e ligado à maçaneta. Gritos imediatamente atacaram seus ouvidos sensíveis, ele sentiu o cheiro de carne queimada e fogo -- mas não havia tempo para resgistrar a carnificina. Um trejeito rápido de sua varinha a levou para a esquerda, ativando as proteções na porta dos fundos. Uma janela quebrou-se na frente enquanto um Comensal entrou, mas Sirius, esperando por tal idéia, derrubou o bruxo das trevas e enviou-o voando de volta para se juntar aos companheiros.

Do lado de fora havia gritos, vozes zangadas que identificaram os três bruxos e que estavam agora berrando instruções. Após um instante, Remus reconheceu o comentário irritado de Snape.

"É só os amigos idiotas de Potter," o Comensal mais velho explodiu, presumivelmente mirando sua ira naqueles que se afastavam da porta da frente alarmados. "Vão deixar que um lobisomem, um traidor e um imbecil os afastem?"

Silenciosamente, Remus agradeceu ao vice-diretor. Snape não conhecia o plano deles, é lógico, mas era esperto o bastante para descobri-lo. Após outro instante, os outros Comensais poderiam muito bem chegar à mesma conclusão, mas o desafio provocativo de Snape mexeu com os egos em vez da razão. Inesperadamente, o Comensal encaixara a peça final da primeira etapa do plano arriscado deles. Escudos prontos e cheios de desafio, os seguidores de Voldemort vieram mais uma vez.

_Um homem no chão, gritando de dor._

Remus piscou os olhos, mas a imagem inesperada não desapareceu. _"Um erro?" uma voz fria e aguda exigia saber. "Um engano?"_

_Snape estava caído arfando e trêmulo, temporariamente livre da maldição. Vagarosamente, o Comensal da Morte pôs-se de joelhos incerto, mas com um rosto sem expressão. "Meu senhor," ele disse após um momento. "Tomei a melhor decisão que podia, baseado no--"_

"_Crucio!_"

"Remus!" o sibilo urgente de Peter o tirou da visão. Trêmulo, Remus ergueu a varinha apressado e juntou-se aos dois melhores amigos enquanto falavam o encantamento final juntos.

Anos de traquinagens tinham dado aos Marotos um conhecimento de feitiços mais extenso do que a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas aprendiam durante a vida. Não só isso tinha permitido aos quatro rapazes tirar notas excepcionalmente boas nos seus N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s (até mesmo Peter, que ainda se achava estúpido), mas também fortalecera a compreensão deles de como diferentes tipos de mágica funcionava junto. Por exemplo, um acidente durante o terceiro ano os ensinara que a combinação dos feitiços de Desilusão, Cor Brilhante e Impedimento criava uma confusão e desorientação em massa bem mais forte do que o Feitiço Confundus conseguia causar. Um sorriso sombrio cruzou o rosto de Remus. Era uma lição que Flitwick com certeza nunca esperara que eles usassem no mundo real.

A porta abriu-se assim que os três feitiços atingiram-na. Um momento de silêncio absoluto e estranho reinou então, no qual Remus mal ousou repsirar. Por um instante, começou a temer que a idéia não tivesse funcionado -- então os gritos confusos conmeçaram. Pelo que parecia, o feitiço atingira Snape e os Lestrange primeiro -- Snape ficara estranhamente em silêncio e todos os três Lestrange gritavam. Perguntas malucas preenchiam os curtos momentos de calma e por trinta abençoados segundos, nenhum dos Comensais da Morte se lembrava por que estavam lá.

"Agora, Peter!" Sirius estava em movimento e Remus saltou para seu lado.

_James, parado cara a cara com Voldemort. _Flash._ Lily, com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto._ Visões._ Harry, recebendo sermão de um homem gordo e uma mulher ossuda que Remus reconheceu como a irmã de Lily. Um garoto gordo olhando feio para Harry por trás da mãe -- Sirius, sozinho numa tempestade --_

Não! Ele só dera três passos, mas parecia como se uma vida tinha se passado. Não aqui! Custou toda a força de vontade de Remus para banir as visões que ainda dançavam por detrás dos olhos. _Não agora. Não aqui._ Peter estava à sua esquerda, Sirius à sua direita. Jones mergulhava para longe da janela quebrada, e todos eles foram para o lado de fora juntos. Tinham aproximadamente vinte segundos agora para causar o máximo de caos e carnificina que podiam. Da escuridão, o time de Kingsley Shacklebolt se apressava, prendendo os Comensais entre o portão e a casa.

Luz vermelha lampejou. Sirius e Jones tinham atingido primero, os reflexos deles um pouco mais rápidos do que a mente confusa de Remus podia acompanhar. O mundo ainda parecia estar correndo em câmera lenta; as visões ainda lutavam pela sua atenção no fundo de sua consciência. De súbito, Remus se descobriu irracionalmente zangado com Albus Dumbledore -- _Por que eu?_ -- mas aquele instante passou depressa e ele canalizou sua fúria na mágica.

Eles lançavam poder no inimigo, até mesmo o pequeno Peter Pettigrew, a quem todos sempre subestimavam. Por quase meio minuto, eles acertaram à vontade, encontrando pouca resistência até que o instinto começou a sobrepôr-se à confusão e os Comensais da Morte começaram a contra-atacar. Mas então eles tinha sido forçados a recuar e se agrupar, afastados da porta dos fundos por Oscar Whitenack e Mucia Coleman, ambos recentemente liberados do St. Mungo's. Dentro daquele primeiro minuto, metade do qual os Comensais perderam tentando se organizar, os membros da Ordem em menor número tinham feitos mais avanços do que podiam esperar. Cinco Comensais tinham tombado e nenhum dos deles tinha caído--

Então luz verde encheu o ar e a luta começou pra valer. Uma imagem lampejou na mente de Remus, e por instinto ele afastou Peter de uma Maldição da Morte. Um feitiço de retorno rápido foi engolido pelo escudo de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas Peter conseguiu usar um Feitiço Chocante e Remus escutou-a xingar com raiva. Evitando uma Maldição Destrutiva de Nott, ele tentou mandar uma de volta, mas errou, embora tenha pego de raspão em Avery.

De vez em quando, imagens lutavam para entrar na sua mente, mas Remus as forçava a se irem. Já era difícil seguir os eventos sem ter a presença de -- _do quê?_ ele se perguntou impotente -- passeando pela sua cabeça. A luta tinha se tornado caos absoluto no espaço de um instante. Remus só tinha participado de uma batalha uma vez antes, quando Voldemort atacara Hogwarts tantos anos atrás. E mesmo aquilo não fora nada comparado a isso -- Godric's Hollow tinha se tornado um vale-tudo; não tinham tempo para lados ou batalhas laterais. Mal havia tempo até para começar a pensar e Remus teve que agradecer à sua audição aguçada mais de uma vez quando ela lhe deu o aviso antes que um feitiço pudesse atingi-lo. Descobriu-se separado de Peter rapidamente e esperava sinceramente que alguém estivesse cuidando dele...

***

Na escuridão, outras batalhas aconteciam. Essas eram mais calmas, mas lentas, mas não menos mortais. Perguntas sem respostas e sem pensar vieram quando Dementadores convergiram para uma casa atrás da outra, tirando vidas inocentes enquanto elas dormiam. Poucos sabiam como resistir. Menos ainda tinham sucesso.

Nenhum deles, contudo, era sem propósito. Se foram os sangue-ruins e os mestiços; morreram sem saber e com freqüência sem nem mesmo entender. Suas famílias se juntaram a eles, em muitos casos, e muitos morreram nas horas sombrias que todos temem.

Susan Bones foi a primeira; junto com sua prima mais velha que ficara fora da guerra. As últimas duas de uma família que quase fora destruída por Voldemort, tombaram lado a lado, decididas tarde demais a lutar, mas cedo o suficiente para saber o que tinham perdido. Tim Sloper morreu na cama, assim como seus pais, que eram trouxas e não tinham idéia. Seu irmão mais novo, Jack, faltava um ano para receber sua carta de Hogwarts e agora nunca o faria. Como os Slopers, os Greengrass caíram sem luta; eram uma família antiga de Slytherins que nunca apoiara a ambição e o mal de Lord Voldemort, e agora descobria que a memória dele era longa o suficiente para se lembrar de um garoto de sua sala, há tanto tempo.

Os últimos a se irem foram os Lovegoods, pai e filha. Os Dementadores tinham-nos caçado apenas por ódio; assim que o Lorde das Trevas achava algum assunto mal resolvido, não havia esperança. Em pouco número e sem esperança, ambos receberam o Beijo -- como muitos outros, sem estarem realmente mortos, mas também sem vida. Ambos foram descobertos por um vizinho na manhã seguinte, sentados sem alma e vazios, simplesmente fitando o céu. Não havia Marca Negra em nenhuma das quatro casas. Não era necessária com as evidências que os Dementadores deixaram para trás.

Ainda assim, porém, o aviso foi claro.

***

No fim, a vitória foi deles, e Aurores jubilantes retornaram para suas famílias, tendo ganho uma pequena, mas significativa vitória contra o poder crescente do Lorde das Trevas. O placar final acabaou sendo Aurores 3, Comensais da Morte 0; para a surpresa de todos, Nott fora capturado e dois outros servos de Voldemort estavam mortos, incluindo Rabastan Lestrange. Remus não pretendera matar o Lestrange mais novo, mas a Maldição Quebra-Ossos arrebentara o pescoço de Rabastan e o matara instantaneamente. Apesar de existirem repercussões inevitáveis por ter matado um filho das famílias mais antigas do mundo bruxo, ele não conseguia se preocupar com isso no momento. Muita coisa estava mudando e rápido demais -- e visões dançavam nos seus olhos, que o teriam aterrorizado se ele compreendesse o que significavam.

Quando a manhã seguinte surgiu, porém, o mundo foi abruptamente lembrado que Voldemort nunca se esquecia de um insulto e nunca perdoava uma derrota. A primeira Remus descobriu através do _Profeta Diário_ e não acreditou até ver com os próprios olhos.

Godric's Hollow estava em ruínas, provando que o Lorde das Trevas não aceitava a derrota de jeito nenhum.

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 05: Against an Army  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	6. Passos Numa Estrada Sombria

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: PASSOS NUMA ESTRADA SOMBRIA**

Ele pediu para ser enterrado em Hogwarts.

Apesar de não haver precedentes, ninguém argumentou. Ninguém jamais fora enterrado nos terrenos da escola -- embora as lendas dissessem que o próprio Gryffindor descansava sob o grande lago. Mas aquilo era apenas uma lenda e até a morte de Albus Dumbledore, a tradição nunca fora quebrada. Hogwarts, afinal de contas, era um local de crescimento e aprendizado, e não de morte. Dumbledore, porém, era diferente e ninguém ousara recusar seu último pedido. Nem mesmo os governadores do colégio, Lucius Malfoy incluso, ergueram a voz se opondo, deixando a decisão para o atual diretor de Hogwarts. Talvez eles tivessem esperado que ele argumentasse, mas Remus não hesitou.

Às vezes, ele se perguntava se aquele fora o único pedido que Dumbledore fizera na sua longa vida. O antigo diretor e Ministro da Magia passara a vida dando aos outros, realizando os sonhos deles -- _você chegou a ter tempo para seus próprios sonhos?_ Remus perguntou-se em silêncio. _Ou estava ocupado demais conosco?_ Ele fechou os olhos contra a luz do sol brilhantes, tentando fingir que era o vento que criava lágrimas em seus olhos. Ou talvez ele não estivesse. Remus não se importava realmente se alguém o visse chorar; embora não fosse disso por natureza, Dumbledore fora mais do que seu diretor. O famoso bruxo fora mais do que um amigo para ele também: fora seu mentor e guia, que dera a Remus bem mais do que uma chance de estudo. Albus Dumbledore quase tornara a vida de Remus possível.

_Se não fosse por ele, eu provavelmente estaria trancado numa jaula em algum local, ou vivendo selvagem sabe merlin aonde. Eu não teria vindo para Hogwarts. Não teria conhecido meus melhores amigos. Não teria um emprego, e nem teria uma vida que valesse _viver_. A única coisa boa é que eu não faria parte dessa guerra_, Remus pensou cinicamente. Mas então sorriu ligeiramente para si mesmo. Até mesmo a guerra, mesmo com seus longos anos e confusões sangrentas, valia a pena. Preferia muito mais ser parte da guerra do que um espectador "inocente".

Se é que haveria espectadores inocentes na época em que essa guerra acabar.

Perto dele, Sirius tocou o cotovelo de Remus. A voz do Auror estava desanimada. "Eles estão aqui."

Remus virou a cabeça para observar as seis figuras que dirigiam-se na pequena colina, caminhando vagarosa e formalmente. Uma parte cínica da mente do diretor refletiu que era o modo mais calmo que ele já vira aquelas seis crianças agirem -- mas ele sabia que aquilo era errado. Eles compreendiam. Ao contrário do que outros pudessem pensar, aqueles seis entendiam.

Dumbledore pedira um funeral quieto. Ele não queria algo grande e importante -- _"Nada de floreios,"_ o irmão dele dissera numa voz sobrecarregada. Aquele era Aberforth Dumbledore, a quem Remus só encontrara uma vez, mas que aparecera misteriosamente antes que alguém pudesse encontrar o Dumbledore mais novo para notificá-lo da morte de Albus. Aberforth deixara a maioria dos arranjos a cargo de Remus, mas ele interferira de uma maneira surpreendentemente gentil. Onde muitos queriam dar a Albus Dumbledore o tipo de funeral que achavam que ele _merecia_, Aberforth queria que seu irmão tivesse o funeral que ele teria _apreciado_. Entendendo isso, Remus ficara do lado do Dumbledore mais novo, e eles seguiram as instruções do antigo diretor à risca.

Dumbledore queria simplicidade: ele era simples. Embora houvesse uma multidão maior do que Remus antecipara, o próprio funeral era extremamente simples. Poucos falavam. Menos ainda conseguiam entender, mas Remus sim. Dumbledore também fizera um pedido menos esperado, mas Remus realizara aquele também. Pedira que Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Lee Jordan carregassem seu caixão. Pedira pelos Travessos. A Sociedade Mágica e Invisível para Aqueles que Instigam Problemas. Terrorres, todos eles, principalmente em quebra de regras e malandragem generalizada.

E Remus sabia que Dumbledore teria adorado ser o diretor deles. As seis crianças tinham ficado ligeiramente confusas, mas concordaram prontamente. Todos eles conheceram Dumbledore, é claro, mas nenhum deles fora muito próximo a ele -- mesmo Harry, cujos pais estavam profundamente envolvidos na Ordem por anos. Remus, contudo, explicara um pouquinho, e mostrara a eles a carta que Dumbledore deixara para eles (que ele não lera e nunca iria) e os Travessos concordaram. Causara um cansaço convencer a Sra. Jordan a permitir que Lee atendesse ao funeral, mas Remus finalmente o fizera. Lee caminhava com expressão séria junto com seus amigos da Gryffindor, com uma mão leve giando o caixão que flutuava entre eles.

Uma nota triste preenchia o ar.

Fawkes chegara. A fênix vermelha e dourada flutuou do céu, cantando uma canção de quebrar o coração, sobre tristeza e sofrimento. Remus não a vira desde a noite anterior, mas compreendia o por quê. Fawkes estivera com Dumbledore por anos sem fim, e ela também precisava chorar. Alguns poderiam se perguntar se uma fênix podia chorar, mas as lágrimas prateadas brilhavam nos cantos dos olhos de Fawkes não deixava espaço para dúvidas.

Fawkes desceu e aterrissou gentilmente no caixão de madeira polida. O corpo de Dumbledore fora muito danificado pelos Comensais da Morte e pelos destroços do Ministério; o caixão estava fechado à pedido de Aberforth. A magia podia ter restaurado a aparência do Ministro, mas todos concordaram que assim era melhor. Dumbledore nunca ficara envergonhado em mostrar suas cicatrizes -- uma vez ele tinha dito que poderiam ser úteis -- então não tinham mudado nada.

Remus inspirou profundamente, perguntando-se se deveriam ter deixado o caixão aberto, afinal. Aberforth estivera certo quando comentara que haveria muitas crianças presentes e que não havia necessidade de assustá-las -- mas Remus também tinha ciência dos _milhares_ de rostos assistindo. Ele sabia que aquelas bruxas e bruxos comuns tinham enfrentado seus próprios medos para vir ao funeral, sustentando a possibilidade de um ataque de Voldemort porque amavam e respeitavam Albus Dumbledore. Muitos deles não teriam compreendido totalmente os ferimentos do Ministro, ou o que significavam -- talvez ele devesse ter insistido em manter o caixão aberto para passar a mensagem. _Ele lutou_, Remus queria gritar para eles. _Vocês deviam lutar também._

Mas aquilo era só uma mágoa amarga falando e sabia que deveria ignorá-la. Remus fechou os olhos mais uma vez, desejando que os pensamentos sombrios o deixassem. _Deixe-me lembrar Dumbledore como ele iria querer. Não com amargura._ Abriu os olhos novamente. Os Travessos tinham chegado à cova. Estava na hora.

À sua direita, uma figura numa cadeira de rodas adiantou-se. Não houve tempo para melhorar o aparelho trouxa, embora aquelas rodas passassem qualquer terreno e não precisavam de nenhum esforço para se mover. Em suma, não havia muitos bruxos na história que tinham ficado paralisados da cintura para baixo; normalmente, não havia nenhum ferimento físico que a magia não conseguia consertar ou membros perdidos que a magia não conseguia substituir. James Potter, contudo, permanecia um mistério para os curandeiros do St. Mungo's e embora eles tenham entrado em contato com especialistas de todo o mundo, o sucessor de Dumbledore ainda estava confinado a uma cadeira de rodas trouxa. Era de se dar crédito a James, pois ela pouco o detinha de agir normalmente, embora ele tivesse que retornar ao hospital para mais testes imediatamente após a cerimônia.

"Senhoras e senhores, obrigado por virem," James começou baixinho. Sua voz ecoava com facilidade; o vento tinha diminuído agora e o sol brilhante escondia-se atrás de uma nuvem. _Uma pena_, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, com os olhos ainda no amigo. _Dumbledore teria preferido o sol_. Mas James continuava e Remus sabia que a dor na sua voz era verdadeira. Inconscientemente, Remus esticou o braço e o pôs em torno de Lily, que ficava à sua direita agora que James se adiantara. Ele não era normalmente do tipo que demonstra sentimentos, mas Lily era sua amiga e ela estava sofrendo muito.

"Reunimo-nos hoje por uma causa comum. Não acho que preciso dizer a ninguém o que é." James falava sem anotações; o que ele dizia, vinha do coração. "Mas em vez de chorar hoje, devíamos comemorar -- e devemos todos ficar agradecidos de termos tido o previlégio de ter conhecido Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Peço, portanto, de que lembremos dele como ele era -- não como outros desejavam que ele fosse."

"Ele era um homem forte, um grande homem. Sacrificou muito por todos nós, mas não o fez com o desejo de ser um herói. Albus Dumbledore era, acima de tudo, humano. E ele acreditava que as pessoas deviam ter o direito de escolher seu próprio caminho, não importava qual fosse esse. E ele lutou por esse direito. Assim, reunimo-nos hoje não somente para lamentar, mas também para honrar seu sacrifício.""

"Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore morreu para outros pudessem viver. Não havia desejo maior."

"Se ele estivesse aqui, Albus lembraria a todos nós que nem tudo está perdido. Há dias sombrios à nossa frente, mas a coragem é medida pela forma como enfrentamos as trevas -- e eu, pelo menos, pretendo fazer isso do mesmo modo que Albus Dumbledore: abertamente e com minha cabeça erguida. Há muito a se perder, mas também há muito a se ganhar. E eu não esquecerei do homem que lutou por tanto tempo e pediu por tão pouco." James de repente inspirou profundamente, e Remus o viu engolir as lágrimas.

"Eu me lembrarei."

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo soluço de uma bruxa, e Remus virou a cabeça ligeiramente para concentrar-se em Auriga Sinistra. A normalmente calma professora de Astronomia tinha lágrimas correndo pela face e apoiava-se com força no ombro do irmão mais novo enquanto chorava. Contra Remus, Lily estremeceu um pouquinho e então adiantou-se.

Ela continuou andando, silenciosa e se expressão, até que parou bem de frente do caixão. Os Travessos afastaram-se para permitir-lhe passagem e Lily pôs as mãos no caixão. Sua voz era suave, mas mesmo assim chegou aos ouvidos de todos, embora ele não tirasse os olhos do caixão.

"E assim nós trazemos seu corpo para Hogwarts, o local que ele sempre chamou de lar. Deixaremos ele aqui com nosso amor, para que ele possa observar as gerações de alunos de Hogwarts que virão." Sua voz se interrompeu e Remus viu os olhos dela fecharem-se brevemente, antes que ela pudesse continuar.

"Adeus, Albus Dumbledore. Que você possa descansar em paz."

A multidão repetiu o desejo dela. "Descanse em paz."

Lentamente, o caixão afastou-se das mãos de Lily, mergulhando até pousar no fundo da cova.

Os feitiços já estavam funcionando. Assim que o caixão abaixou, a terra e a grama em torno da cova começaram a se mexer. Sob os olhos vigilantes dos presentes, a cova vagarosamente se fechou. Ninguém falou; isso era uma parte antiga da cerimônia de enterro bruxa. Momentos depois, a grama na colina estava perfeita, só deixando uma pedra de mármore branca para marcar o túmulo.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**84º Diretor**

**25 de Junho de 1841 - 19 de Junho de 1992**

Ele pedira que fosse escrito assim. Dumbledore não quisera uma lista de realizações, nenhum elogio aos seus prêmios. Ele nem mesmo quisera que colocassem que ele fora Ministro da Magia -- suas instruções foram bem claras nesse ponto. Dumbledore só queria que eles lembrassem que ele fora diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts -- a coisa mais importante que ele fizera.

Outras pessoas começaram a mover-se, pondo flores no túmulo. Alguns deles falavam baixinho, dizendo adeus à sua maneira, mas enquanto Remus os observava, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se um pouco amargo. Por direito, deveria haver outro túmulo ao lado de Dumbledore.

Mas Arabella Figg fora enterrada sem cerimônias e com apenas sua família presente. O irmão dela e a família dele já deixara o país, dirigindo-se para os Estados Unidos, para longe da guerra. Estavam dando um basta, Theodore Figg dissera a James com raiva. Os Figg não teria parte nisso; não mais. Não iam perder mais membros da família para uma guerra que não podia ser vencida. Então eles fugiram, abandonando a causa que Arabella Figg morrera para proteger. Remus nem mesmo sabia onde ela fora enterrada.

Ele se adiantou, afastando aqueles pensamentos zangados. Remus já se despedira de Dumbledore, mas de repente sentiu a necessidade de fazê-lo de novo. Sentiria muita saudades do velho, e se dirigiu até onde Lily agarrava desesperada a mão de James. Ela estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer um, ele sabia, por ter tido uma relação próxima com Dumbledore nos anos que fora sua "secretária". Lily passara a ver Dumbledore como um mentor e guia durante esse período e ela foi profundamente ferida pela morte dele -- e sua incapacidade de preveni-la. De repente, um sopro de vento frio passou pela sua nuca.

Sua cabeça começou a girar, mas mesmo os reflexos do lobisomem em Remus foram lerdos demais. Vislumbrou as sombras pelo canto do olho, mas então uma mão firme caiu sobre seu braço. "Dementadores," Sirius disse rouco.

Sirius estava em movimento e Remus bem em seus calcanhares. Enquanto eles dividiam a multidão, notou que outros percebiam também. As pessoas gritavam e fugiam, com as lembranças dos recentes ataques de Voldemort frescas na mente de todos. Os Dementadores inundavam a colina, e na hora que Sirius alcançou a frente da multidão, eles estavam a menos de cinqüenta metros de distância. Aí Peter estava ao lado de Remus, varinha em mãos.

_O que Peter está fazendo aqui?_

"O que eu faço?"

"Reze," uma quarta voz disse.

Era James, cuja cadeira de rodas voara pelo aclive sem protesto. Mas também, quando Sirius metia a mão em coisas trouxas, era possível no mínimo que elas voassem -- mas não havia tempo para pensamentos irrelevantes. James também tinha a varinha em mãos e embora Remus não conseguisse se lembrar de ter pego a sua, ele sentia a madeira gelada entre os dedos. O rosto de James estava fechado e o vendo açoitava a todos eles.

"James!" O grito de Lily foi quase perdido no vento, mas quando Remus virou-se para fitá-la, a multidão tinha arrastado-a.

Os Dementadores começaram a se aproximar.

Todo mundo gritava. A multidão corria feito louca, procurando por uma rota de fuga, mas os Dementadores aproximavam-se deles depressa. Pior ainda, as criaturas vinham numa linha larga, e as pontas dela se curvavam para contornar os presentes antes que pudessem fugir. Tudo que estava no caminho deles eram quatro homens, um deles nem mesmo de pé -- e estavam sozinhos. Todo o resto que desejava lutar fora pego pela multidão em pânico, deixando os quatro homens enfrentando quase cem Dementadores sozinhos. Era impossível, é lógico, mas de algum modo, o destino os pôs na linha de frente.

Remus estremeceu, e de repente percebeu o quão rápido os Dementadores se moviam. Estava ficando tão frio, tão rápido -- e repentinamente sentiu dificuldade em respirar, em pensar. Lutou para arranjar um pensamento feliz, mas de súbito sua mente estava vazia -- até que James esticou a mão e agarrou seu cotovelo.

"Pronto?" o Maroto na cadeira de rodas perguntou. Sua voz estava rouca, mas firme. Remus não confiava em si mesmo para responder. Tentou assentir, mas descobriu que suas mãos tremiam. Peter, à sua direita, não estava muito melhor.

Os Dementadores aproximavam-se depressa.

"Agora!" Sirius explodiu. Ele soava zangado e a voz estava contida. Mas Remus não podia culpá-lo. Sirius sempre detestara sentir medo.

Remus arrancou a mente dos próprios medos. _Um pensamento feliz,_ disse a si mesmo desesperado. _Pense em algo feliz._ Os Dementadores se aproximavam e sua mente estava um vazio aterrador. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a solução ocorreu a ele e era tão simples que Remus não pôde acreditar não tê-la percebido antes -- Hogwarts. Sua escola. Seus alunos. Seu lar. Ele ergueu a varinha, gritando: "_Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" a voz de James uniu-se a sua e a de Sirius veio meio segundo depois.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Peter levou mais um instante, mas suas palavras ainda saíram fortes. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Luz prateada lampejou e quatro patronos saíram correndo atrás dos Dementadores. Voando bem acima dos outros estava a águia de Sirius e perto dela, Remus percebeu chocado, estava o seu -- mas não era o lobo de antes. Uma vez, ele se surpreendera ao descobrir que seu patrono era o lobo como ele sempre desejara que fosse: belo, pacífico e livre -- mas ele não era mais um lobo. Uma fênix gigantes flutuava ao lado da águia de Sirius, e sabia que era o seu. De um modo estranhamente não surpreendente, a fênix lembrava Fawkes. Era a Ordem, Remus percebeu. A parte da Ordem que se tornara ele.

O cervo de Peter galopava ao lado do leão de James e o simbolismo de ambos era óbvio. James contara a Remus sobre o primeiro patrono corpóreo de Peter e Remus não ficou surpreso ao ver que a forma dele não se alterara. Elas raramento o faziam. A de James, é claro, era simples; seu patrono sempre fora o grande leão de Gryffindor. Juntos, eles eram uma das mais belas visões que Remus já tivera: poderosos, indestrutíveis e bons. Dentro de instantes, os quatro patrono começaram a se separar para enfrentar os Dementadores de frente.

E então eles desapareceram.

Horrorrisado, Remus observou os Dementadores correrem para enfretar os patronos separados, cortando-os violentamente. Ele viu a fênix recuar, lutando para voar sobre o grupo de Dementadores que a perseguia. Por um breve momento, achou que fênix os evitaria, mas então uma massa de sombras negras engolfou o patrono e a luz prateada tremeluziu. Remus viu um Dementador fugir, mas os outros fecharam o cerco -- e de repente, sua fênix perdeu-se na escuridão. O medo agarrou-se imediatamente na sua alma, e Remus girou feito louco, para ver o destino dos patronos dos amigos, esperando desesperado que estivessem se saindo melhor do que o dele.

O cervo de Peter durou por mais tempo, mas mesmo enquanto Remus virava a cabeça, ele também desapareceu. Perderam-se.

Os Dementadores aceleraram, motivados pelo sucesso, se é que tais criaturas sentiam isso. Com confiança, aproximaram-se dos Marotos, e Remus começou a sentir-se muito, muito frio. Os Dementadores estavam perto o bastante para que ele ouvisse a respiração rascante e seu nariz sensível sentisse o cheiro de podridão -- apenas quinze metros separava os quatro da destruição. Cada instinto de Remus gritava para que ele fugisse, mas um olhar apressado sobre o ombro lhe disse que os outros ainda lutavam para escapar. _Frio_.

"Temos que fugir!" Peter gritou no vento que aumentava. Remus sentia como se tivesse sido pego numa monção.

"Não podemos!" ele gritou de volta. À distância, notou que sua voz soava aguda de medo, mas havia inocentes atrás dele que não conseguiriam lutar. E não tinham tempo.

Sirius segurou o braço de Peter. "Juntos!" o Auror berrou; mal conseguiu ser escutado sobre o vento que rugia. "Temos que fazer isso juntos!"

Juntos até o fim. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Remus, e de repente ficou calmo. Juntos. Era a única chance deles.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Quatro vozes. Quatro bruxos. Uma alma.

Não houve hesitação. Juntos, sempre foram fortes. Apesar do mundo ter tentado separá-los mais de uma vez, os quatro nunca tinham cedido. A despeito das dificuldades e do tempo separados, sempre estariam juntos, e juntos não havia medo. A amizade deles sempre fora maior do que os outros viam, mesmo no começo. Sempre foram mais próximos do que os outros entendiam. _O que somos é irmãos e como tal continuaremos..._

Luz brilhante banhou a colina de prata e Remus foi quase cegado pela imprevisibilidade e ferocidade do poder. Sua varinha tremia ligeiramente na sua mão, e ficou surpreso em ver que nenhum deles tinha criado um patrono corpóreo -- em vez disso, quatro linhas prateadas de poder emergiram de suas varinhas. Mas aquelas linhas não eram feitas de névoa; eram sólidas e enquanto Remus observava com espanto, as linhas separadas teceram-se, girando em torno uma da outra e acelerando-se na direção dos Dementadores. De súbito, luz branca dividiu o céu.

Remus piscou os olhos, incapaz de crer neles. Sabia o que estava vendo -- não havia _como_ se enganar -- mas ao mesmo tempo, era impossível. Piscou de novo, e então voltou a fitar as quatro formas prateadas que as linhas tinham se tornado. Elas atacavam lado a lado, dirigindo-se direto para o grupo de Dementadores.

Aluado.

Rabicho.

Almofadinhas.

Pontas.

Estavam ligados, porém, unidos. E uma luz brilhante os rodeava, que Remus não conseguia definir. Antes que ele pudesse respirar fundo, porém, os patronos combinados mergulharam na massa de Dementadores. Mais uma vez, as criaturas engolfaram-nos, mas então uma explosão pareceu chacoalhar o mundo. E _realmente_ a colina chacoalhou -- mas não era um terremoto. Puro poder fez Hogwarts tremer naquele dia. Mais do que poder estava envolvido, todavia, e embora muitos não percebessem, o mundo recebeu seu primeiro sinal de algo diferente naquele dia. Algo inesperado, porque o poder sozinho não conseguia fazer cem Dementadores fugir. Precisava de algo muito maior para isso.

Pois se havia algo que os Dementadores não conseguiam suportar, era amor.

**Título Original: **Promisses Remembered - Chapter 06: Footsteps on a Dark Road  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


End file.
